Ticket To Heaven
by nargles.are.real394
Summary: A muggle finds herself trapped at Hogwarts. This is basically a story about Lily/James's time told by her points of view.There are SOME parts where it is told by James'/Lily's and Snape's points of view. But that's really rare.
1. The train

Ticket to Heaven

Chapter 1:

"I am your mama Umbridge you muggle!" Squealed a voice more annoying than Dobby himself.

"No, you're wrong. I'm not a muggle! I am an amazing witch," Evanna cried, her eyes starting to tear up.

There was a constant 'beeping' noise and Evanna got with a jolt. She was in my bed. She slapped the button quickly to turn her alarm off, and found out that it was set by accident to 6:00 AM, when she was supposed to wake up at 7.

"Just a dream. Good things only come in dreams," Evanna whispered to herself.

For a few minutes, Evanna just sat on her bed, day-dreaming about how great it would be to be a witch. She got up from her bed, being extra-quiet since her mother and sister were sleeping. Today was Evanna's first day of school, August 31. She tiptoed to her closet, kicking her bench by mistake, and reached out for her Slytherin Robes. Evanna bit her lip and cursed. She then looked in her mirror and sighed. Evanna had light brown hair, but had died them ginger for a party a few days back. It was a costume party and she had gone as Ginny Weasley. The only thing Evanna liked about herself were her green eyes, they looked like Harry's eyes. She had very faint freckles that went from her nose to her cheeks.

"The mirror of Erised," she said to herself quietly.

Evanna looked down at the floor, and then looked at her right to see her laptop. A wide grin spread across her face as she tip-toed as quickly as she could toward her laptop. She turned her laptop on making sure her speakers were off. Her mother would be very mad at her if she found out that she turned her laptop on so early in the morning. She opened her Gmail account and signed in. Evanna had been waiting for her Pottermore email for several days, and was becoming impatient. Most times , she would get excited about her '1 inbox', only to find that it was an advertisement for a cell-phone plan. However, today was different. She saw it. The email. It was finally here! Evanna was about to scream in joy, but instead just squealed to herself like a fan girl. Evanna quickly pressed the buttons again and again, ignoring the fact that the screen said 'loading.' Evanna couldn't stop smiling as she logged herself in, hazelshadow171. As soon as she was in, she began to explore. Evanna had collected several things, and was amazed by Minerva McGonagall's back story. She was about to be sorted, when she saw this weird silver-deathly hallows sign. She kept clicking it, trying to collect it. Nothing worked, so she touched it with her hand. As soon as her index finger touched the sign, it seemed as if everything froze. Everything in the room went dark, and there was color everywhere. Evanna felt as if she was being stretched and waved around repeatedly. Suddenly, everything stopped, her vision started to blur, and soon everything went pitch-black.

"Am I dying? Did I get too excited?" Evanna tried to say, but she could barely speak.

Evanna heard loud noises, and her eye-lids fluttered open. Her whole body ached as she forced herself to sit up.  
>"What the hell? Where am I?" Evanna asked herself, scared and confused. She felt like crying, but no tears came out. Evanna looked behind her, to see a gray, wet, cold wall. Evanna saw trains all around, and there were people walking around, though no one was looking where she was. She looked ahead, and saw the back of two people who seemed about her age. One had medium-haired red hair. And the other had black hair up to the starting point of his neck. Evanna forced herself to stand up, nearly falling back down, and walked as fast as she could behind a wall. Evanna sat down, leaning back toward the wall, to find that the pain had stopped. She put her arms up, and jumped to make sure. She managed a smile even though she was terrified. The two figures turned around and were coming her way.<p>

"This way Lily, keep up," Said Severus, with a wide smile on his face.

"This is….this is amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

Severus smiled and walked on. He was making his way to the Hogwarts express when he tripped and fell. Severus quickly got back up, feeling quite embarrassed. Severus turned to see that he had tripped over a girl's legs, Evanna's legs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Said Evanna apologetically holding back a laugh.

Severus looked at Evanna with his beady black eyes, and spoke after several seconds of silence.

"It's fine," he muttered, and he started walking.

One look at that hair, those eyes, and those bags under his eyes, and Evanna knew it was Severus Snape. However, everything seemed too…..weird.  
>"I'm in…..the book?" She yelled louder than the intended to, but she didn't care. She looked around, a worried expression on her face. "This is…this is just a dream, again," Evanna said to herself.<p>

Severus and Lily both turned around and just stared at her.

"Maybe she's a muggle," Severus joked. Lily just smiled and then walked toward Evanna.

""Are you okay? You seem lost," Lily asked Evanna while slightly chuckling. It was the kind chuckling, not the mock chuckling. "I'm Lily Evans, and you?" she continued.

"Ev…Evanna Felton," replied Evanna still looking around.

Lily had red hair, green eyes, and a kind smile on her face. Her eyes were full of excitement, and when she spoke, her words came out softly. Lily looked much like she did in the movie, but she actually had green eyes. However, Evanna knew it was Lily because of her hair. Severus, on the other hand, looked exactly like young Severus did in the movie.

"Lily! Come on! We'll miss our train!" Severus shouted grabbing Lily by her arm.

"Hold up Sev, we still have 15 minutes, remember? You wanted us to come extra early so I could have a proper look around, I'm done looking." Lily replied moving his hands off her arm, slightly annoyed. Severus just grunted.

Evanna just sat there in awe.

"_I'm in the presence of THE Lily Potter and THE Severus Snape," _she thought.

"Do you have your ticket to board the Hogwarts Express?" Asked Lily.

"I'm a witch? Oh my god! Wait, how do you know…?" replied Evanna, suddenly feelings stupid. There were witches and wizards walking all around wearing a variety of robes, she was on platform 9 ¾.

"I…I don't have a ticket," replied Evanna, hurt. Did this mean that she couldn't get to Hogwarts?

Severus raised his eyebrow looking at Evanna as if she was crazy. Lily stared at her motionless for a few seconds and then her expression became sorrow. Evanna just looked down, feeling embarrassed. Lily picked up a bag that was next to Evanna, it said 'Evanna Felton' on it.

"This yours?" Lily asked handing the bag to Evanna.

"Whoa, how the hell did that get there?" Evanna asked amazed.

"Magic!" Interrupted Severus sarcastically. "Now can we please go Lily?" Nagged Severus.

"Fine," said Lily, she waved and walked off.

Evanna sighed and decided to look into her bag that had **truly** **magically** appeared. There were many things in it; she started looking for her tickets that just **might** be in there. She moved many things around, frantically searching when she came across a stiff paper. She looked at the paper, which was light blue and read 'London to Hogwarts, the only way 9 ¾'. It looked magnificent with the silver border. Evanna squealed out loud, grinning widely. She felt like she could produce the best patronus in the whole Wizarding World right now. She looked back down at her train ticket, her train was leaving in-5 minutes! She ran to the train, and handed her ticket to the man who was yelling "Hogwarts Express! Last chance!"

As Evanna was slowly walking through the isle of the train, looking for a seat, a boy with messy black hair pushed and ran past her. At first she was slightly shocked and angry, but then realized who it was.

"James Potter!" She sighed dreamily; if it were anyone else Evanna would have put up a fight. However, James was an exception. Evanna kept walking forward, even slower now, until she came into a cart that only had two people in it. The only two people were Severus and Lily.  
>"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full," Evanna asked opening the door. Severus gave Lily a look that clearly said "no."<p>

"Sure," Lily replied, ignoring Severus.

"Thanks!" Evanna said to her thankfully.

Evanna sat down next to Lily comfortably. She wanted to ask Lily for her autograph, but that would sound too odd. She'd had to get it some other way. Severus found himself accidentally glaring at Evanna, then looked away quickly when he realized. Lily was about to ask Severus something right before Evanna had come barging in.  
>"So, what house are you two going for?" Asked Evanna to end the silence.<p>

"I don't really know, but I want to be in the same house as Severus," replied Lily smiling at Severus. Evanna suddenly felt confused. She wanted to be in Slytherin to help Severus, so he can have a friend when he loses Lily in fifth year. But she also wanted to be in Gryffindor, with the marauders.  
>"No, I'm a Slytherin, I always have been," whispered Evanna to herself.<p>

"Anything off the trolley?" Asked the trolley woman. Evanna was deep in thought, and was suddenly frightened. She let out a loud gasp. Severus looked at her, holding back **his** laugh.

"No thanks," the three said in unison. Lily looked at Severus and smiled, Severus looked at Evanna and glared.

_Great, first year hasn't even started and Severus already hates me, _thought Evanna to herself.

Lily and Severus were both staring out the window. Lily was highly impressed, and Severus was staring out expressionless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The School.**

**Here's the second chapter to my story! Please review! I own nothing besides Evanna and Beth:-).**

"We're almost there," said Snape tonelessly as he got up and took his robes out of his bags. Lily grinned widely and did the same, as did Evanna. The train suddenly came to a stop, and excited faces started rushing out. Evanna was the last to leave the train, she stayed there in the cart three minutes after Lily and Severus had left. As she got out, she heard herself say "wow." She could see a bit of Hogwarts, it was huge. It was the most beautiful castle ever! Evanna saw a very old bridge, and was amazed that it was still there. She felt stupid once again, they had obviously used magic. Evanna kept forgetting about magic, she was just so used the Muggle world.

"Here here!" yelled a man who was holding a lantern. This man was definitely not Hagrid. He was much shorter, and much thinner. He had dark brown hair, and grey eyes. This man looked old however, probably in his late forties. If you paid attention, you could see the white streaks in his hair, and the wrinkles on his face. The man put everyone in groups of four and assigned them each a boat. Evanna looked ahead and saw James. He was in a boat with-Sirius? A thin boy with brown hair was entering; he looked extremely tired. Following that boy was a plump boy, who was holding a lollipop that he had gotten from the trolley. He looked like a nice guy, he had very short brown hair, and his nose was wrinkled up.

_James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Coincidence? I think not. _Thought Evanna smiling.  
>"Miss? You, with the brown hair," called the man with the lantern.<p>

"Me?" Evanna asked pointing to herself, offended.

"Yes, that boat," he said, pointing to the boat which had Severus, Lily, and a blond haired girl. Evanna rushed to the boat, sitting in it. The man set the boat on the water and we were off.

"I'm James Potter," introduced James to the other three boys once the boat was on water.

"Sirius Black," spoke the one with hair like James', but longer.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew!" Exclaimed Peter, eating another bite of the sandwich that was now in his hand.

The last boy just stared at the water. The rest looked at him, but he didn't care.

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he spoke not moving his head. James looked at Sirius giving him a look that said," What's his problem?" Sirius shrugged. James' and Sirius' parents both knew each other, so James and Sirius knew each other as well. They weren't best friends, but they were good friends.

"What's your name?" Asked Lily looking at the blonde girl.

"Sorry, I don't answer to mud-bloods," she replied. Lily looked hurt, she obviously knew what a mud-blood was. Evanna reached for her unicorn core, sycamore wood, 12 ½ inches wand to threaten this blonde girl, but Severus beat her to it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the blonde girl. In shock, she nearly fell off the boat, but quickly regained her balance. The boat hit land and stopped. The blonde girl was the first out of the boat.

"I hope the nargles get you!" Evanna shouted at the top of her lungs. Evanna was technically also muggleborn; her parents were muggles as well.

Everyone stared at Evanna for a moment. James and Sirius chuckled, they found Evanna's embarrassing moment amusing. A man that was waiting on the other side came. He was extremely thin, tall, and he looked as if he hadn't showered in days. He had dirt on his clothes and face, and there was a cat following him around. He held a lantern, which was very dim.

"Follow me," he barked with hate in his voice.

_Filch. _Thought Evanna

The students followed without a word, Sirius mocked the man in a voice he didn't have, and James laughed. Evanna found herself staring at James, imaging her and him together then quickly shook the thought out of her head.

_No, it has to be Lily and James, or Voldemort will never die. _Evanna thought, hurt. She suddenly kind of knew how Severus felt. Of course, the story was much different, but it was similar. The students all followed Filch into the great hall. It was even 'greater' than Evanna had ever imagined it! It was beautiful. The tables were so long, each with a table runner running across them. The Gryffindor table runner was red and gold, the Slytherin one was green and silver, the Hufflepuff one was black and yellow, and the Ravenclaw one blue and black.

"Welcome students," Albus Dumbledore spoke. As soon as he spoke, the whole hall went quiet. Dumbledore had a twinkle to his eye, and his smile seemed very welcoming. "First, the new students will be sorted into one of the four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Then, we shall feast." Said Dumbledore smiling. "Let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and you are not to go near our new tree, unless you wish to hurt yourself unbearably." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eye.

Several students started whispering amongst themselves. Remus felt guilty, and suddenly worried. Sirius grinned to James, and James grinned back in reply. Albus Dumbledore gave Remus a kind look. When Dumbledore finished his speech, all the first years fought to get first in line.

"James Potter," Minerva McGonagall called. She slowly put the sorting hat on his head, and the hat spoke.

"hmmm, where shall we put you?" The sorting hat spoke as all the first years stared. Even the older students were eager to know which house James Potter was going to be put in. All the houses liked to have as many as people as they could.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted. James smiled, and ran toward the Gryffindor table was which clapping.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," said a sixth year shaking James' hand.

"Sirius Black," called Minerva. Minerva had a worried look on her face, she had heard about the troublemakers Sirius and James. She could handle one babbling bumbling baboon, but she could _not_ handle two. Sirius sat on the bench, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor," James whispered to himself.

"Ah, a Black hmm…" Said the sorting hat. Sirius shut his eyes tight; he did _not_ want to be in Slytherin. "Let me see," it started once again, "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted resulting in more cheers from the Gryffindor table. Minerva sighed, and put her hand on her head.

"Welcome mate!" Said James patting Sirius on the back as he walked toward the Gryffindor table.

Sirius grinned in reply. Sirius and James both noticed Bellatrix's glare coming their way, and then the glare turned toward Lily. The sorting hat kept putting different people in to different houses. Remus and Peter had just been put in Gryffindor, and Sirius gave them a welcoming smile.

"Evanna…Felton," Minerva called. Evanna panicked for a second, what would say if someone asked who her parents were? Evanna slowly stepped forward, tripping over her robes. There were many snickers from behind, but Evanna did not dare look back. Evanna closed her eyes at the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm, tough one, tough indeed. There is bravery, loyalty, yet also cunningness and a thirst for power. Where should I put you?" Spoke the Sorting hat.

"Slytherin, please Slytherin," Evanna whispered so no one could hear her. However, the sorting hat did.

"Slytherin? Let it be then…SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted. Evanna smiled and went toward the Slytherin table where she was greeted by a sixth year. Evanna sat across a girl with un-controllable hair, hate on her face, yet she was still pretty. It was Lily's turn, she was second last. The only person behind her was Severus. Lily smiled as she stepped forward, eager to see what would happen. The sorting hat just touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled and ran toward the Gryffindor table. Severus looked at Lily as she ran, he felt destroyed. Sadness rushed through his body as she sat with Remus. That was supposed to be him, Lily was supposed to sit next to him.

"Severus Snape," Minerva McGonagall called out. Severus walked up to the bench, and sat on it. The sorting hat had barely touched his head when it shouted "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered. Severus had always wanted to be Slytherin, but he didn't feel happy at all right now. Severus sat down next to the brown-haired girl Evanna. Evanna smiled at him, and he managed a weak smile back.

_Maybe she isn't that bad. She is a Slytherin after all _thought Snape looking at Evanna.

"What blood are you?" Asked Bellatrix with disgust pointing at Evanna.

"Blood?" Replied Evanna, though she knew exactly what she meant.

"Pureblood, half-blood, or mudblood?" she said impatiently, making a face at the word 'mudblood.'

"Oh, my parents are muggles," replied Evanna.

Everyone turned their eyes toward Evanna. It was very rare for a _Slytherin_ to be muggle-born. Bellatrix looked at Evanna with revulsion and changed her seat.  
>"You there," she said pointing to a boy, "move," she ordered. The skinny boy got up quickly, nearly tripping.<p>

Evanna looked down, wanting to go to her room as soon as possible.

"You may now feast!" Spoke Dumbledore very loudly, and food magically appeared on the tables. There was all sort of food, and Evanna heard her stomach make weird noises. Evanna went for the roast chicken, and Severus went for the casserole.

Peter ate roast beef like he was a pig. Peter was nearly choking over his food, but he didn't look up once. Sirius and James on the other hand, ate slowly, and talked about how glad they were to be in Gryffindor. Remus stuck to pudding, he didn't really feel like eating meat. Lily ate in a well-mannered way, talking to a girl named Alice.

"I can't wait till transfiguration," exclaimed James

"Neither can I," replied Sirius, taking a bight of his shepherd's pie.

"Me neither!" Shouted Peter. Peter actually wasn't sure which class he couldn't wait for, he just wanted to fit in for now. Peter had never really had his own likes and dislikes; he just liked and disliked what other people did. Even when Peter had his own opinion, he kept it to himself. James looked over at Remus; he thought that he was very odd. First, the incident on the boat, and now he was sitting all alone, a serious expression on his face as if he were in deep thought. James looked at Sirius, then at Remus raising his eyebrow. James then fake-coughed tilting his head slightly toward Remus. Sirius ignored James and went back to his feast.  
>"All the students are now to go to their common room," announced McGonagall.<br>"But I'm not done eating," Peter moaned. Peter had actually been eating non-stop ever since the food appeared, he could never eat too much food. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Peter's comment.

"Follow me," said the Gryffindor sixth year, and all the Gryffindor's did. The sixth year, Scott, had brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall for his age, and extremely thin. He was the Gryffindor quidditch team captain and keeper. James and Sirius couldn't stop smiling as they followed Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Evanna and the other Slytherins followed their sixth year out, his name was Olivia Wilde. Olivia had black hair tied up in a tight pony tail, pale skin, she was skinny, and she highly resembled a fish.

"First years, follow me," Olivia snarled.

The Slytherins got into a single-file line, and did what were told. Bellatrix pushed Evanna out of the way, and gave her a "What do you think you're doing," look. Evanna glared at the back of her head. Severus was all the way in the back, thinking about Lily. Lily had come and had immediately talked with people. Severus was worried that Lily would find a new best friend, a Gryffindor best friend. With this thought still in Severus' head, the Slytherins reached to their common room.

_Ugh, finally, I can just go curl up now, _thought Evanna.

"Password?" Asked the lady on the painting.

"Pureblood," replied Olivia rolling her eyes.

_She is such a….Bellatrix! _Thought Evanna.

The Slytherins all entered the beautiful common room. The walls were painted green, with a silver shining border. The sofas were set in a circle, not one object in the room was out of place. There wasn't much light in the room, the lamps were silver and they gave off white light. It was an amazing place, especially for one located near the dungeon.

"Boys dormitory up the stairs on the right, girls same but on the left," announced Olivia as she exited the room.

Severus went in the corner and plopped down on the sofa staring at a water fountain in the corner. Bellatrix went up to the girls' dormitory, and Evanna sat next to Severus.

"So, nice place huh?" She asked.

"Yea," Severus answered, still staring at the water fountain. Then he turned toward her.

"Are you really muggleborn? Lily is too," he said quietly.

"Yes, I am muggleborn," answered Evanna, loudly. Some people turned their heads toward her, and then quickly looked away. Severus gave her an uncomfortable look, then left.  
>"See you," he said, and with that he got up. Evanna was sitting there quietly in the dark unaware of the time, when a girl came up to her.<p>

"Can-can I sit here?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Sure," Evanna replied not looking at the girl. She casted lumos, so she could see who it was. When Evanna saw the girl, it was the blonde girl from the boat.

"You!" Evanna whispered fiercely as she stood up. Most people were up in their dormitories by now; she didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Just listen! Hear me out, 'k?" The girl whispered pleadingly.

"Fine," Evanna muttered, keeping her hand on her wand just in case. She then casted 'nox.'

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you and that red head a mudblood." She whispered, looking down.

"If you're sorry, then why did you it?" Replied Evanna, her voice still had anger in it.

"I don't know. My parents-"Said Beth beginning to cry.

Evanna's facial expression softened, and for some reason she thought of Draco.

_Could it be the same thing?_ _Like what happened with Draco? _Thought Evanna looking down.

"Hey, let's sit and talk," suggested Evanna.

Beth nodded her head and slowly sat down, she didn't want to fall. After an hour or so of talking, Evanna found out that Beth came from a family of purebloods. Her parents wanted her to be a Slytherin, and her whole family was against muggle-borns. Beth, on the other hand, didn't care much about blood.

"Oh,umm, I forgive you," was all Evanna said after Beth's story. After a moment of silence, they decided to go upstairs and get some sleep.

"Wake up James!" Shouted Sirius throwing a pillow at James.

"Wha-?" Replied James in a sleepy voice.

Then Remus came up from behind and took the pillow from Sirius.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

It was only 6:00 AM and no one was really awake yet. No one but Sirius and Remus.

"I'm getting' bored, need James," he replied, snatching the pillow back.

"Fine, but do it quietly," replied Remus leaving.

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He didn't feel like hitting James with a pillow.

"Aguamenti," he whispered. Water poured out from the tip of his wand, and soaked James.

"What the hell?" James shouted as he sat up.

Everyone turned their eyes toward James and Sirius, and Remus shook his head.

"What was that for?" Screamed James.

"I was bored!" Replied Sirius, grinning.

James glared at Sirius, he was getting ready to strangle him, when Scott came in.  
>"What's going on?" He questioned.<p>

Everyone's heads' turned to James and Sirius.

"We were just having a bit of fun," spoke Sirius.

"Well, you can have fun explaining to Professor McGonagall,"

"But I didn't bloody do anything!" Cried James.

"It was just a friendly little spell!" Explained Sirius.

"Oh, the detention isn't for the spell. Your detention is for waking me up, on a Saturday; I just need a good excuse for writing your names' down." Said Scott grinning.

"I totally understand, but you see, I did _nothing!" _Yelled James.

"Yea, it was your yell which woke me up, and now you're arguing with me, so there, case closed," Scott said as he jotted Sirius's and James's name down on a piece of paper.

Sirius grunted, and James glared at him. For the first time in a long time, Remus found something amusing.

Evanna slowly got up moaning and making fake sleepy noises.

"Oh, you're awake. Good Mornin'," said Beth smiling at Evanna.

"Huh? Hey," Replied Evanna rubbing her eyes.  
>Most, no all, the girl-Slytherins were ready except for Evanna. They were wearing a full sleeved white shirt with VERY thing green lines on it, gray sweaters on top, and a green and black tie. They were also wearing gray skirts which reached their knees.<p>

"What are you all getting ready for?" Asked Evanna, who was now sitting up.

"Just for a normal day…" answered Beth.  
>"Oh," said Evanna, now getting up and heading toward the bathroom with her clothes.<p>

After Evanna was done changing, she looked in the mirror.

_I look nice…_she thought.

Evanna then noticed that her hair was still ginger, this was the first time she actually got to look in a mirror ever since she got transported into this dimension. Evanna squealed with joy. She looked so much like Ginny, except with green eyes.  
>When I saw Beth sitting alone, Evanna went up to her.<p>

"Where's Severus?" She asked.

"He left a few minutes ago, I decided to see where he was heading, I turned back when we got to the outside of the Gryffindor common room," answered Beth, making a face at the word Gryffindor.

"Thanks," Evanna said, laughing.

_Lily_, Evanna thought as she sighed.

Evanna got her robes, and exited the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Severus was waiting for Lily, standing outside the Gryffindor common room. The door slowly opened, and Severus got up from where he was sitting immediately.

"Li-" he started, but he soon found out this wasn't Lily. It was the two boys who were recognized immediately because of their black messy hair. James was recognized easiest since he was the only guy in Hogwarts who wore glasses.

"Yes?" Asked Sirius.

Severus just stood there, and then spoke "Nothing, I'm waiting for my friend,"

"And who is that?" Asked James.

"Lily Evans," replied Severus, annoyed.

Sirius burst out laughing. "You're friends with Lily Evans, a Slytherin friend with a muggle-born! I wonder how long this friendship will last," said Sirius. Both Sirius and James were laughing so hard, their stomachs started to hurt.

"SHUT UP! AVIS!" Severus shouted. Birds came flying out of his wand, and straight at James and Sirius. They both jumped out of the way.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Asked James, now angry.

No one questions my friendship with Lily, thought Severus. Severus didn't say anything though.  
>"Well?" Asked Sirius, now pointing his wand at Severus.<p>

Severus backed up, he didn't know many spells.

"What's the spell? Has something to do with snakes, but I can't quite remember what. You like snakes, don't you?" Threatened Sirius smiling. James what now grinning as well. Severus's eyes widened as fear coursed through his body.  
>Sirius raised his wand, when Evanna came.<p>

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled.

Sirius's wand dropped to the ground, and he just looked at her.

"Can't do anything yourself?" James asked Severus, giving him a cold name.

Severus looked down, and then toward Evanna, he didn't want to admit it, but he was very thankful.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Sirius asked Severus.

"No," replied Severus. His reply came out a whisper.

"Come one then, go on," said James.

"He said no. Can you take on a snake by yourself, huh Potter?" Said Evanna, with a satisfied smile. Even though she had a crush on James, she wouldn't let him bully Severus. James gave a cold look to Evanna.

"What's going here?" Asked Scot and Lily in unison.

Everyone began to talk at once. The only words Scott understood were spell, snake, Severus, James and Sirius.

"Enough!" Shouted Lily.

"Thank you Lily," said Scott turning toward her. Lily smiled and slightly blushed.

"All of you can go talk to Professor McGonagall," said Scot firmly.  
>"Sirius and I already have detention with her, so, no thanks," replied James.<p>

"It wasn't an offer Mr. Potter," said Scott

"I have a first name and it's not Potter. It's JAMES. J-A-M-E-S," said James talking very slowly.

Scot rolled his eyes, and Evanna smiled to herself.

"That's very nice. Now follow me you children." Said Scott as he began to walk.

Evanna, James, Severus and Sirius followed him.

"I'll get you back," snarled Sirius looking at Severus straight in the eye. Severus caught up to Evanna, and began to walk beside her.

"I could've handled it by myself," began Severus.

Evanna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But thanks," said Severus smiling.

Evanna smiled back at him and held out her hand.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends," replied Severus, shaking her hand.  
>"Enemies," muttered James under his breath.<p>

Evanna wasn't sure if what she did was right. If she stayed with Severus would there still be Harry Potter? But she didn't care, she wouldn't let Severus suffer, not right now at least.

Scot knocked on a big red and black door.

"Come in," came an old woman's voice from inside.

McGonagall sighed when she saw Sirius and James.

"Double detention for you two?" She asked.

Sirius and James weakly smiled, and nodded. McGonagall's head then turned toward Evanna and Severus.  
>"Hello Evanna. Severus," she said as she nodded toward them.<br>"What have these children done?" McGonagall asked Scot,

"Spells. They were attacking each other, I stopped this one when he was about to use serpensortia," explained Scot as he pointed at Sirius. McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"You are excused Scot," she spoke, and her head turned toward the kids,

"What were you children thinking?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Hey, he used avis on me first!" Yelled Sirius.

"Hush! Watch your tone " Yelled McGonagall.

"Sorry," said Sirius, as he looked down.

"You may begin again," McGonagall said to Sirius.

"He used the spell 'avis' on me," started Sirius, pointing to Severus.

McGonagall's head turned to Severus.

"Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes! He was making fun of me," explained Severus.

James and Sirius snickered. "Aww, I'm sowwy," said Sirius making fun of Severus.

Minerva cleared her throat to get the kids' attention.

"You're very quiet, anything you would like to say?" Minerva asked Evanna.

"Me, oh, yea. Severus was waiting for Lily outside of the Gryffindor common room. James and Sirius stepped out of the common room, even though Severus thought it was Lily. James and Sirius started laughing at him, and then Severus used 'avis' on Sirius and James. After that, Sirius was about to use the snake spell on Severus, but then I came and disarmed him. After that Scot came," said Evanna speaking very fast.

"Yes, errm…thank you for that information. Is this all true?" Minerva said looking at James and Sirius.

They both nodded, Sirius and James glared at Evanna.

"And as for you Severus, you are not allowed to use a spell on another student no matter what!" McGonagall said to Severus firmly.

"You, Severus and Evanna, will receive detention," said Minerva McGonagall pointing at Severus and Evanna.

Sirius and James laughed.

"I didn't do anything! I saved Severus!" Exclaimed Evanna.

"Yes, and Sirius. You saved Sirius from detention," McGonagall said smiling slightly.

"You two can go to your common rooms, I'll call you out later," McGonagall said to Evanna and Severus.

Evanna and Sirius grunted and left.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Mr. Black, do not think you are completely safe. I only helped you because-"  
>"Because I'm a Gryffindor?" Asked Sirius winking.<p>

"No. I helped you because you and James already have detention," McGonagall continues.

Sirius nodded even though he knew it had something about him being in Gryffindor.

"Now, let's discuss your guys' detention," said McGonagall casually.

James and Sirius both sat down on the chairs in front of McGonagall.

"Let me see…the trophy room needs polishing," McGonagall said slowly.

Sirius and James groaned.

"Now, let's see here. You two may work together, I need to go now, sit here and think about what you have done. Even though I know Scot's most probably over-exaggerating," said McGonagall as she stood up.

"This is all your fault, why'd you have to wake me up?" Asked James angrily.

"I was bored! And even Scot said that the detention is because you woke him up!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"I woke him up since you sprayed me with water!" Shouted James.

"I never told you to scream like a girl…Jamie!" Yelled Sirius.

Both James and Sirius cracked up.

"Sorry," they both said in unison laughing.

McGonagall came through the door as if she had forgotten something. "Actually, no, I'll tell you your dentition later," said McGonagall, and then she left.

"It's not fair that we have to get detention and they don't," said Severus staring out the window.

"It's fine Severus, they already had detention," said Evanna.

Severus and Lily were told to go to their common room, but they went to the library instead. McGonagall wouldn't mind, she just wanted them out of her office.

Lily then came up from behind.

"Sev, it's really fine," said Lily.

"Lily!" Exclaimed Severus in a whisper.

She smiled and sat down next to Severus.

"What's up Sev," asked Lily smiling.

"I have detention with McGonagall later," said Severus.

"Well, you could've just ignored them," said Lily.

"No, I couldn't have," replied Severus, hurt.

Evanna felt really awkward sitting there, so she left.

"Hey, uhh, see ya later," she said as she waved to Severus.

Lily looked at Evanna, and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, so, now you're getting along?" Lily said with a smile.

"Yea, she's not that bad," said Severus.

Lily nodded. Severus was out of words, he didn't know what to say.

"So, I hear Slytherins and Gryffindors have the same classes every four years, this year all our classes are together," said Severus very excited.

"That's so cool! How come?" Asked Lily.

"I don't know, maybe because Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along," suggested Severus.

Severus and Lily just sat there in silence for a while. Severus liked being alone with Lily.

"Hey Severus! Professor McGonagall is calling!" Interrupted Evanna from behind.

"Oh, okay," said Severus. Severus said bye to Lily and he and Evanna walked to the professor's office.

When Evanna and Severus got there, Sirius and James were there as well. Sirius and James both were obviously angry.

"What are they doing here?" Moaned Severus.

"Shut up Snivellus. We don't want to be here either," snapped James.

Severus sat down, offended. Severus was about to come up with something to say back, when McGonagall started speaking.

"Now. You're probably wondering why I called you both here at once," began Minerva McGonagall.

"No duh," whispered Sirius under his breath. James snickered at that.

"As I was saying," continued McGonagall, shooting a sharp look at Sirius. "You kids will all work together to polish all the trophies in the trophy room. If you say ANYTHING to each other, you're in a lot of trouble. This will give you a change to work together," finished McGonagall.

Sirius, James, and Severus all groaned.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Exclaimed Evanna.

Sirius and James looked at Evanna the way Ron looked at Luna. Severus turned his head and gawked at Evanna.

"I….am glad you think so," said McGonagall raising her eyebrow.

Evanna smiled, and nodded at McGonagall. She was kind of embarrassed of her random outburst.

Sirius found Evanna amusing, he didn't like her, just wanted to be her friend.

"Now, all of you, I have 3 rags over there, you may begin," said McGonagall.

"Three? Don't you mean four?" Asked Sirius laughing.

"No, I mean three. You, James and Severus," said McGonagall with a satisfied smile. "Evanna will help me with something else," said McGonagall.

"Oh. Cool," said Evanna, worried. Evanna knew that when McGonagall had something else planned for you, it wasn't always the better thing.

"You may go now you three, or do you need me to escort you to the trophy room," said McGonagall in a stern voice.

The three got their rags, and headed toward the trophy room.

"Now you, Evanna," said McGonagall turning to Evanna.

""Yes professor?" Evanna asked McGonagall, trying to sound confident.

"Nothing for now," said McGonagall, with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Asked Evanna, confused.

"Nothing. You don't have detention," said McGonagall.

"Whaa-? How come?" Asked Evanna.

_Ahhh oh my Rowling!_ Thought Evanna, who was very happy.

"Because Evanna, you did not really do anything wrong," McGonagall explained. "However, if I ever catch you, you're in trouble," said McGonagall chuckling.

"Okay. Hey, I needed to ask you something," said Evanna, her smile fading.

"Yes?" Asked McGonagall with a serious look on her face.

"I need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent! We may all die if I don't!" Evanna blurted it.

Evanna knew she was over-exaggerating, but you never know, everyone could die if she messed something up.

McGonagall got up with raised eyebrows.

"If it is that urgent, you may tell me, and I will pass the message on to the head master," said McGonagall firmly.

"I can only talk to the head master about it," said Evanna quietly, as she sank in her chair.

McGonagall sighed. "Well, if it's that important-" started McGonagall.

"It is," Evanna interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me child. If it is that important, I will take you to his office, "finished McGonagall.

"Sorry, and thank you so much!" Exclaimed Evanna.

McGonagall walked, and Evanna followed. The two were half way there, when Evanna started singing "The Wizard of Hogs."

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard oh Hogs!" Sang Evanna.

McGonagall found this quite annoying. However, before McGonagall could say anything, Evanna stopped singing, and they reached an ugly gargoyle.

"Cockroach cluster," said McGonagall as she held out her hands.

The Gargoyle 'humped,' and an elevator-like door appeared.

McGonagall and Evanna stepped in, Evanna was amazed.

"Bloody hell," she whispered.

McGonagall knocked on a huge door, and it opened. They entered a sounded room which had portraits all over the walls. The sorting hat lifted its pointy part up, as if it was looking at Evanna and McGonagall, but then dropped it back down.

"Hello there Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Hello. A student wishes to talk to you," said McGonagall.

"And who would that be?" Asked Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye as if he already knew.

"Evanna," said McGonagall as she turned around. Evanna was nowhere to be seen. McGonagall then sighted Evanna who was looking at all the decorations, and all the books in the professor's office.

"Ms. Felton, if you are done site-seeing," said McGonagall firmly, as she held out hands Dumbledore's way.

"Oh, sorry," said Evanna, who turned pink because of embarrassment.

Evanna walked toward Dumbledore's office, and her eyes widened.

"Hello," said Dumbledore with a cheerful tone.

Dumbledore was amazing. His purple robe with crescents on it, his purple hat, his long beard, and the twinkle in his eye. The real Albus Dumbledore. Evanna was standing in front of THE real Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Evanna was awestruck, and must of looked really odd.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Evanna.

"Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" Asked Dumbledore.  
>"What? Oh yea! I needed to talk to you. It's very urgent," said Evanna, who was now serious.<p>

Dumbledore smiled, nodded at McGonagall, and then looked back at Evanna. McGonagall left Dumbledore's room, curious about what could be so important.

"You wish to talk to me about how you have gotten here?" Asked Dumbledore.

Evanna stared for a second. "Yea. How'd you know?" Asked Evanna.

"I know stuff like that. And anyways, you're not the first case," said Dumbledore, winking.

"Who else?" Asked Evanna, her eyes wide.

"There are two others, MR. Lewis, and Ms. Rowling," said Dumbledore.

_J.K. Rowling! Here! OH MY GOD!_ Thought Evanna. Evanna could talk about JK Rowling all day, but right now she needed answers.

"Yes well, I'm so confused!" Exclaimed Evanna as she sat down on a comfortable chair.

Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"Well, not everything always has an explanation," said Dumbledore.

"Yea, but I don't know what I should do," said Evanna.

"Just live normally, after all, you are a great witch," said Dumbledore as he smiled kindly.

Evanna's dream had come true, she was a witch; but being called a great witch by Dumbledore, she wanted to scream with joy.

"So, I should do nothing?" Asked Evanna.

"You won't be doing nothing, you're doing something," said Dumbledore.

"Yea, I should just live 'normally',". Said Evanna, smiling.

"Yes, then doing what you call nothing, could be something important indeed," said Dumbledore.

"What?" Asked Evanna, looking at the clock.

it was 12:57. The first years' first class today was after lunch, 1:00.

Crap! Exclaimed Evanna in her head.

"Professor, thank you so much, I need to get to class though, thank you again," said Evanna as she ran out the door.

"Gotta get to class, gotta get to class," muttered Evanna under her breath as she ran to charms. Evanna pushed several people by mistake.

"Sorry!" She shouted.

1:05, she got to class. Evanna burst through the door, which obviously made a scene. Evanna was only five minutes late, yet even James and Sirius were in class.

I'm later than James and Sirius? Thought Evanna.

"Someone's later," said Sirius to James.

Sirius and James had entered the classroom at 1:03, but the teacher wasn't there, so they technically weren't late. The teacher had entered the room at 1:04, and Evanna at 1:05.

"Reason you're late?" Asked a tiny man with a squeaky voice.

"I was at the Headmaster's office," said Evanna confidently. Evanna knew that being at the headmaster's office was a brilliant excuse.

"Very well then, take a seat next to Ms. Evans," said Flitwick.

Lily was sitting behind James and Sirius, and next to Alice.

"Today, you will be put in to groups of three,"

"Great," muttered Sirius. "I'll probably be put in a group with a bunch of Slytherin losers," he sighed.

"Probably," said James as he laughed.

"Excuse me?" Interrupted Evanna. "Slytherin losers! We'll see about that!" Evanna shouted louder than she wanted to, and immediately Slytherins and Gryffindors started arguing.

"James got up and started arguing to Evanna, Sirius was looking around to argue with someone, but he found no one.

"Slytherins are cheaters!" Yelled a Gryffindor.

"Gryffindors…Gryffindors are conceited!" Yelled another Slytherin.

"Gryffindors are better than Slytherins can ever be!" Shouted another Gryffindor.

Severus and Lily sat in the corner, observing.

"How long has it been since Gryffindor last one a quidditch match?" Taunted Evanna.

"Only because you snobby Slytherins cheat!" Yelled James.

"Ha! Gryffindors are just wannabe Slytherins!" Shouted Evanna.

Flitwick tried to calm everyone down, but no one would listen.

"QUIET!" Flitwick yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

"You trashy Slytherins!" Yelled James, not noticing that everyone had gone quiet.

The Slytherins gasped, some Gryffindors laughed.

Evanna held out her wand, but the teacher came in between her and James.

"I said stop!" He yelled.

Evanna and James looked at Flitwick immediately.

"50 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, now we will continue the lesson," squeaked Flitwick.

Evanna and James glared at each other, and then went back to their desks.

"Good one mate," Sirius said to James as he sat down.

James nodded at Sirius.

"Now, as I was saying," began Flitwick looking at Evanna.

Evanna sank into her chair.

"You will be put in groups of three, I was going to let you decide, but now I will decide, " said Flitwick.

Everyone groaned and moaned.

"Hey, I just noticed, where is that guy what's his name?" Sirius asked James, he was trying to remember a Gryffindor's name.

"Remus?" James asked.

"Yea! That's the kid, where is he?" Asked Sirius.

"Near the back I believe," said James.

Both Sirius and James looked back, and there he was. Remus was sitting alone, as usual.

"Now, let me announce the groups," said Flitwick.

Alice's hand shot out in the air.

"Yes Alice?" Asked Professor Flitwick.

"What exactly will we do in our groups of three?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you that after I decide your groups," said Flitwick with a smile.

Alice nodded.

"Let's see then. Severus, Lily, and Evanna will be one group. Sirius, James, and Remus will be another group. Alice, Frank and Peter will be another one," said Flitwick.

Flitwick kept naming off groups with a mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Occasionally, Flitwick would make a group of all Slytherins, or all Gryffindors.

"Now that you all have your groups, I will tell you the assignment," said Flitwick. Flitwick seemed more excited than any of the students, except for Lily. Lily was really looking forward to charms, she didn't stop smiling once.

"With your group, you three will try and levitate a couch. First to get it right, 'wins' the challenge," explained Flitwick.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE SPELLING! MY COMPUTER AT SCHOOL TOTALLY SUCKS **

**Chapter 5:**

All the students gathered into their groups, some were eager to meet their group, and some were mad that they were put with Gryffindors/Slytherins.

"Hello Remus," said Sirius. Remus was a quiet and mysterious guy, which made Sirius want to know him even more.

"Hello," said Remus, nodding.

Flitwick came out with a bunch of large objects, covered with a sheet. Everyone went curious, and excitement filled the room.

"These are the objects that you will be levitating with your groups," said Flitwick.

Lily looked at the objects, wondering what magical item lay behind those sheets. Flitwick had given an object to every group. Flitwick pulled the sheets of d the objects, they were…sofas. The excitement stayed on the students' faces, moving a sofa would be fun. Sirius grinned, and looked at James.

"I bet we can levitate it first, what do you say mate?" Sirius asked James.

James grinned. "Easily," replied James with a confident smile on his face.

"What do you say Remus?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't be too sure," replied Remus.

Sirius shrugged.

"Ready? Go!" Squealed Flitwick.

Wands went up in the air, and tension filled the rain.

Everyone was saying "wingardium leviosa."

"Why won't my damn wand work?" Hissed a Gryffindor in frustration.

"C'mon Gryffindor! Do it right!" Yelled a Slytherin.

"I AM!" Yelled the Gryffindor back.

"Wingardium leviosa," said Lily, Severus, and Evanna in unison. The sofa slightly levitated, but then fell back down.

"So close!" Exclaimed Lily.

"We can do it Lily," said Severus with an encouraging smile.

"We can beat those people over there," said Evanna pointing at Remus, James and Sirius.

"Wingardium leviosa," said Remus, James and Sirius.

"Merlin! Why won't it work!" Yelled Sirius.

"You're not concentrating hard enough," said Remus.

"Yea Sirius, look at those girls later" said James winking. "What you really need to do is-,"

"Great work children! Look here, they've got it!" Squealed Flitwick with joy. Sirius, Remus and James turned around to see that Evanna, Lily, and Severus had levitated their couch.

"Don't tell me. The greasy haired Slytherin git, the other Slytherin idiot, and the redhead got it?" Said James not believing his eyes. The fact that two Slytherins got it before the Gryffindors bugged him.

Severus and Evanna rolled their eyes. Lily gave James a glare.

"The read head? Excuse me?" Exclaimed Lily.

"Just leave them Lily, they're not worth it," said Severus.

"James sneered.

"Not worth it? More like scared," taunted James.

"Shut it James!" Yelled Evanna.

"Excuse me? Fine then, I guess we can wizard duel this out," said James.

"James!" Hissed Remus.

Sirius stared at Remus, Remus usually didn't talk. The other students gasped.

"James, relax, maybe Remus is right," said Sirius.

"What is going on here," squealed Flitwick.

"Nothing," said Evanna, James and Sirius at once.

"Really?" Asked Flitwick suspiciously.

"Just making plans…for the weekend," said Evanna.

Sirius looked at Evanna in surprise.

"Yea, we were wondering if there are going to be any wizard duels…do you know of any?" Asked Sirius.

"I don't think there are," said Flitwick thinking hard. "Class is over by the way, you might want to get to your next class," Flitwick finished smiling.

All the students in the class laughed when Flitwick left. The students all left the room to get to their next class.

"He bought it," said James smiling at Evanna.

"Yea, so what about the duel?" Asked Evanna laughing.

James snickered, and left the room with Sirius and Remus. Well, he left the room with Sirius, and Sirius was semi-stalking Remus.

"You lied to the teacher," said Lily.

"Yea so?" Asked Evanna.

"So, if he found out that you lied, you could get dentition," explained Lily.

"He won't find out, and anyways, it's not like we are wizard dueling," said Evanna smiling.

Lily shrugged, and then smiled.

"Are you two coming? Or do you wanna be late for class?" Said Severus.

Lily, Severus and Evanna ran out the room to get to potions class. They arrived on time, and found seats.

"Lily! Here," called Alice.

"Hmm? Oh, okay, see ya Sev," Lily said to Severus as she sat next to Alice.

"Damn those Gryffindors," said Severus under his breath.

"Hey, it's fine. You need more than just one friend you know," said Evanna. She had already said what she wanted to say, before she realized what she said was wrong.

_That was stupid of me _thought Evanna.

"Hey, Severus…that's your name right?" Called Avery from behind.

"Yea," replied Severus.

"Want to be partners with me and Mulciber?" He asked.

Severus looked at Evanna, then back at Avery.

"Yea…" said Severus.

"What?" Evanna whispered to Severus.

"You said I should make more friends," said Severus as he packed his things.

"What. An. Idiot," muttered Evanna.

Professor Slughorn had already written on the board that today students would be making groups of 3 and trying to brew a potion.

"This is Mulciber, pureblood," introduced Avery.

"Severus, half-blood," said Severus.

"Better than being a mudblood," said Mulciber, keeping his voice down.

Evanna heard that, but didn't say anything.

"Hello students!" Said Professor Slughorn as he transformed from a chair into human. Everyone let out gasps, "whoas", and some girls even slightly screamed.

"I am your new potions teacher, your old just disappeared," said Slughorn like it was no big deal.

_Oh my god. Voldemort. _Thought Evanna.

"Did he die?" Blurted out Evanna.

"Oh yes, him and his wife...they just vanished," said Slughorn. "Poof," he finished. Slughorn obviously had no concern what so ever for the old potions teacher, or his wife.

_Maybe it was someone else. Who am I fooling it IS Voldemort. _Thought Evanna.

"Was this teacher, or his wife, by any change Muggle born?" Evanna asked.

Students stared at her, and soon Professor Slughorn did too.

"Why do you care?" Snapped Mulciber.  
>"Was this teacher, or his wife, by any change Muggle born?" Evanna asked again impatiently standing up.<p>

Slughorn took a while to answer. He then cleared his throat, and looked straight at Evanna.

"He was muggleborn, and his wife was a muggle. No more questions, we shall get started with our lesson," said professor Slughorn slowly. Evanna fell back onto her chair, and just stared at her notebook. A few curious faces turned toward Evanna, but she didn't look up.

"As I was saying, I am your new professor. This is a rare opportunity, you being paired up. The name of the potion that you shall be brewing is "Cure for Boils." First group to get it right gets 10 points each," finished Slughorn with a smile. Students ran to eachother so they could be paired up with their friends, some Slytherins and Gryffindors _actually_ wanted to be paired up.  
>"We have a problem here…let's see. Peter, you are being paired up with Evanna, it seems we have two students left over," said Slughorn.<br>Evanna tried to smile at Peter, but it was too forced.

"I've heard that's an easy one, "said Severus with a smile. Avery and Mulciber smiled back, they liked winning.

After what seemed like 15 minutes, Severus and his group had brewed the potion. The other students finished the first part of their potion. Peter had added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the heat.

"No!" Evanna tried to warn Peter, but it was too late. The cauldron started to melt, and a horrible odor filled the classroom. Everyone had to evacuate the room, and Peter turned pink. Some students groaned, some slightly smiled to themselves. Many first years were looking forward to potion-making; Peter Pettigrew had just ruined their experience.

"Well, we were supposed to leave the potion to brew for eighty minutes, but who knows how long it'll take to rid the…damage caused," said Slughorn.

James and Sirius were standing there, laughing silently in the corner.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked them.

"I was wondering the same thing. Since when is someone's mistake funny" said Evanna.

Peter was there ashamed, and James and Sirius were laughing at his mistake. Sure, Peter is the one who betrayed James Potter, but not yet, he's a really nice boy right now.  
>"We aren't laughing at <em>him, <em>c'mon, the whole incident was funny," said James.

James was right, the whole thing was kinda funny. The only thing troubling Evanna was that she was scared of Voldemort, he had started. Just four more years, and Bellatrix and Snape would go over to the dark side. James started toward Minerva's office.

"Detention, today-" began James.  
>"Evanna, I want to ask you a question," interrupted Sirius.<p>

"Me? Errrm…yea?" Evanna asked Sirius.

"Wanna ask her in private?" Teased James.

Evanna felt herself blush, thank Merlin it didn't show.

"Shut up James. Why'd you ask about all the 'muggle-business'?" Asked Sirius.

_Oh, there's this guy named Voldemort who goes around killing people _thought Evanna.

"You two better get to detention!" Exclaimed Evanna, and with that she left toward Severus.

'Huh?" Was all Sirius got to say before Evanna ran out of sight.

"That was…weird," said James.

"Yea..something's up," said Sirius, and together they walked to McGonagall's office.

_The war has started _thought Evanna. Evanna was too busy thinking to notice where she was going, she speeded up and bumped into Bellatrix.

"How dare you touch me!" Squealed Bellatrix who was on the ground. She got up smoothing her robes.

"It was an accident, and who exactly do you think you are?" Evanna asked. She was _NOT _going to get bullied by this murderer.

Bellatrix let out an "hmph."

"Listen closely mudblood. I am a pureblood, you are a mudblood, you people don't belong here," said Belllatrix with a satisfied smile on her face. She didn't wait for Evanna's answer, and was off to another class.

"Wait, how come you weren't in class today?" Evanna asked.

Bellatrix stopped walking, and sighed.

"I was with another teacher," snapped Bellatrix. Bellatriix's hair was even crazier than usual, as a child that is. Evanna started walking the opposite direction as Bellatrix, when she bumped into Severus. He was with Mulciber and Avery.

"Severus, don't you have detention?" Evanna asked.

Mulciber gave Severus a weird look, and Severus's face wore an uncomfortable look. Did Severus start believing the whole pureblood thing already? The thought of it made Evanna shiver.

"Yea, see you later," said Severus nodding to Mulciber and Avery. When Severus left, Evanna threw them a glare.

"Stupid detention," muttered Severus as he left

"Late Mr. Snape," said McGonagall sternly as she Severus entered the room.

"I walked here as fast as he could," protested Severus.

"Sit," said McGonagall. "As I said before, you will be polishing the trophy room, without magic, get started now," said McGonagall. McGonagall led the way to the trophy room, and then shut the door of the room once the three children were inside.

"I'll get back at her," whispered James. Severus's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Yea…what can we do?" Sirius whispered back.

"McGonagall…she's having a test soon for the second years," said Sirius with a grin.

They both grinned, and nodded in agreement, they knew what they wanted to do. Severus could've told on the two, but right now he hated McGonagall too.

"So, you've been stalking Remus lately," said James as he polished the first shelf.

.

Severus was in the corner, polishing a trophy that belonged to some one named Tom Riddle, for duties to the school. After two hours, it was done. The job wasn't great, but it was done. The first years didn't have that many classes today, so they had a lot of free time. The three boys' free time was taken up by polishing the trophy room. They had also skipped lunch.

"I'm hungry," complained Sirius as he and James left the trophy room. Severus ran out so fast, he nearly tripped.

"I'm going to the library," said Sirius.

"The what? Why that place…it's horrid…. You hate the library," said James in a dramatic tone.

"II know, but I have to. I must go talk to Remus," said Sirius grinning.

"Let me come with you," said James laughing.

"Okay," said Sirius. "If you can stand it," he added.

The two boys started walking toward the library.

Sirius spotted Remus reading "A History of Hogwarts." He looked pretty bored.

"Hello Remus," said Sirius.

"Good afternoon," replied Remus.

Sirius sat down next to Remus un-invited. Remus didn't seem to mind, but then again he barely showed what he felt.

"So...Remus LUPIN eh?" Sirius asked.

"Yea," replied Remus.

"Lupin it's a flower," said Sirius dramatically winking at Lily who was also in the library.

"Yes, coincidence indeed, we're both Gryffindors," said Remus innocently.

Sirius' stomach growled.

"I am so hungry," said Sirius.

"I am too," said James who was standing behind them the whole time.

"Oh right, you guys skipped lunch," said Evanna who had randomly appeared.

"Where'd you come from?" Asked Sirius startled.

"I was here the whole time," sad Evanna, which was no lie.

Sirius narrowed his eyes,

'We could visit the kitchens," whispered Evanna.

"The kitchens, you mean…you know how to get there?" James asked.

"Why of course," said Evanna waving her hand in the air.

"Evanna we're not aloud to go there," butted in Severus.

"Shut it _Snivellus_, haven't your parents ever taught you not to eavesdrop," snapped James.

James had no idea that Severus' parents was a touchy subject, he wouldn't care even if he knew.

"James, he was being nice," said Lily.

"Guys!" Exclaimed Evanna.

Everyone turned against her.

"Thanks Severus, but I can figure out what's right and what's wrong, I hope you can too," said Evanna.

_Hint hint _thought Evanna.

"What d'you mean?" Asked Severus.

"Nothing," said Evanna quickly. "Come one Gryffindors," said Evanna as she started walking.

Evanna led the two boys to a little room, which led to a staircase. She led the boys six stories underneath.

"Are we there yet, you're so slow," groaned Sirius.

"Shut it Sirius! We're there," said Evanna.

When they got to the bottom, there was nothing but a fruit basket sitting on a table, and a detailed painting of the basket.

"What the?" Asked James.

"Was this a trick?" Exclaimed Sirius.

"No, you guys are so impatient, wait!" Yelled Evanna.

Sirius and James went quiet. Evanna walked up to the fruit basket, and tickled the green pair. It giggled and the green pair slowly turned into a doorknob leading into a huge room. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"This place is huge," said James.

"Merlin," said Sirius.

Evanna had a wide grin on her face. A little house elf came up to them and bowed.

"Anything I can get you?" It asked. There were house elves running all around the kitchen, wearing aprons. Some were wearing ridiculous clothing like teapots, and mittens, and socks that did not match. Some house elves were wearing pillowcases, the traditional house elf enslavement clothing. Albus Dumbledore was a kind man, and let the house elves choose their clothing.

The house elves had gathered a basket with biscuits, tarts and snacks like that.

"Let's go, before we get into trouble," suggested James. He did definitely not enjoy his detention.

"You guys are amazing," Evanna told the house elves.

The house elves were delighted. They blushed, if that's possible for a house elf.

Sirius and James followed Evanna all the way upstairs to get to their common room. James and Sirius said the new password that was "conscendo." The two kept walking in, when they remembered that Evanna was a Slytherin.

"Oh…" said Sirius.

"Go ahead, I'll go back and study for our next class," said Evanna taking a biscuit from the basket.

James grinned, and said goodbye.

"Sucks," said James.

"Yea," said Sirius.

"Where were you guys?" Scott asked.

_Shoot. _Thought Sirius. He was holding the basket, and needed a really good excuse.

"Library," lied James. It wasn't a complete lie though; they _were_ in the library before.

"And the food?" Asked Scott suspiciously.

"A friend gave to us in the library," said Sirius.

"And where did this 'friend' of yours get it from?" Asked Scott.

"I don't know!" Said James irritated.

"Okay," said Scott slowly.

"And anyway, it's not like we're out at night," said Sirius smiling.

"You better get to your next class," said Scott gritting his teeth.

"It starts in thirty minutes," said James as he went upstairs with Sirius.

Sirius and James chortled as they reached the boys' dormitory.

"Where'd you get the food from James?" Asked Remus.

Peter Pettigrew's, the plump boy always alone, raised his head at the mention of food.

"Can I have some? I'm hungry," said Peter.

"Uhh no," said Sirius chuckling.

"C'mon Sirius, we should share, after all, it's not entirely our own," said James.

Sirius sighed and held the basket out to Peter, who attacked it. Peter ate half the food in the basket, the rest of the boys all took some also, and the food was soon all gone. The boys sat down, all talking with each other.  
>"Are you excited for our next class?" Asked a Gryffindor named Arden Brown.<p>

There were some 'yeses', and a couple 'no's.'

"Yea, it'd be nice to know how to defend yourself," said James.

After 25 minutes, the boys in the dormitory started leaving to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Gryffindors were walking there all over place, and were clogging up the hallway. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were all walking in a single file line.

Lily waved to Severus, who pretended he didn't see. When Lily was alone, he went up to her.

"Hey Lily," said Severus, looking around.

"Hey Sev." Lily replied.

When the rest of the Slytherins entered the room, Severus ran back to the desks on the left hand side. Lily looked at him confused. Evanna was late-again. She ran in after 5 minutes.

"Reason for tardiness?" Asked the professor in a rude tone.

The professor had dark brown short hair, a pencil moustache, and his red eyes seemed full of darkness.

"I'm sorry. I was practicing some curs-charms…I was practicing some charms," said Evanna quickly.

"Interesting, take a seat, 10 points from Slytherin," said the professor.

Some Slytherins growled. Evanna took a seat next to Remus.

"My name is John Cotes, you are to refer to me as Professor Cotes and nothing else," said Professor Cotes in a strict tone.

There were some slight giggles from the crowd, but the professor pretended to ignore them.

"Does anyone have any comments about my name?" He asked in anger.

No one replied, in fact, the class went silent.

"Today we will be learning 'The Knockback Jinx,"said Professor Cotes as he wrote the word 'flipendo' on the board.

"Repeat-just REPEAT after me, Flipendo," said Professor Cotes.

"Flipendo," the class said in unison.

"It's not flipando, not is it flipindo, flipendo," he said again.

"Flipendo," said the class again.

"That's better," said Professor Cotes.

_Crucio. Avada Kedavra. Imperio _thought Evanna in her head. _That_ was dark.

"Now, each of you will try this spell on this doll, got it?" Said Cotes.

The Doll was like a human sized dummy that was standing up.

"Yes," said everyone else at once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Thank you so much to SlightlyCrazyYetSane for helping me :-)**

**I OWN NOTHING. I JUST OWN A FEW CHARACTERS LIKE JOHN AND EVANNA :)**

Excitement and eagerness filled the room. Students started standing up and pushing each other so they could get a better look.

"But sir, what if we're not ready?" asked Elmory, a Gryffindor.

"That is why we're practicing," said Professor Cotes strictly.

Elmory didn't say another word, and got in the line that had automatically formed. Evanna was literally squealing with joy, she let out a fan girl squeal. She had practiced spells with her fake wand at home before, but this was the real deal. Evanna was third in line, behind Sirius. Sirius and James had pushed everyone out of the line, so they could be in front.

"Go Mr. Potter," said Cotes.

"I have a name you know. It's James," said James, annoyed. He didn't know how the professor knew his name, but decided not to think about it much.

"I don't really care. Now go!" said Cotes sternly.

"Flipendo!" shouted James.

The dummy teetered back and forth, and then regained its balance. James was quite proud, he grinned at Sirius as he walked back to the end of the line.

"Next," said Cotes.

Sirius walked forward, and concentrated on the dummy.

"Flipendo!" shouted Sirius.

Sirius' force was greater than James', but not even Sirius knocked the dummy over. It seemed as if it was going to fall back, but it soon gained its balance. Sirius smirked cheekily at James. James rolled his eyes.

It was Evanna's turn. Excitement filled her body as she stepped forward.

"Flipendo!" She yelled.

Her force was so weak, the dummy barely went back. There were snickers from the line behind her.

"Mudblood," said Bellatrix in an arrogant tone.

Evanna turned toward Bellatrix, hate in her eyes.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "FLIPENDO!" Evanna shouted with anger and determination.

Bellatrix flew through the air and hit the wall. Students gasped, and some laughed. Severus stared at Evanna with amazement, Lily with concern.

"How dare you, you filthy mudblood! How dare you hurt your superiors?" Bellatrix roared. Evanna stared at her wand, surprised she did something so amazing.

"Excellent presentation of the spell Ms. Felton," he said looking at Evanna with a proud look. "That's quite enough Ms. Lestrange," said Cotes. Evanna stared at Cotes not believing her ears.

_Did he just congratulate me? _thought Evanna.

"Excuse me?" asked Bellatrix.

"You will not use that language in my room. To Professor McGonagall with you," said Cotes. Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Cotes said smiling.

_Hah! You've been trolled! _thought Evanna.

"To McGonagall's," repeated Cotes.

Bellatrix threw Cotes and Evanna a glare, and then stomped out the room.

"I'll be right back," said Cotes. He followed Bellatrix to make sure she got to McGonagall's room.

"You must study a lot," said girl impressed.

"Yeah, I purposely made my flipendo come out weak before," lied Evanna. This seemed to impress many people.

Lily frowned at Evanna's sentence, obviously seeing through the lie. Evanna gave Lily a pleading look, and Lily nodded at Evanna.

"Tch tch, tch. Temper temper!" said Sirius waving his finger at Evanna.

"Oh shut up," said Evanna.

"Aww, what you gonna do?" taunted Sirius.

"Or you'll be flying across the room like your beloved cousin!" yelled Evanna, who was beginning to get mad. Sirius didn't say anything, James threw Evanna a glare. Students started whispering about Merlin knows what, probably about Sirius and Bellatrix being related.

"Evanna relax, you might get detention this time," said Lily, trying to pull Evanna back.

"Oh no, these slimy Slytherins can always slither their way out of anything. Especially with their greasy hair," said Sirius looking at Severus. He couldn't resist, Severus was just standing in the back, glaring at Sirius for some reason.

"Don't you dare talk about Severus that way!" yelled Lily, who was now getting out her wand.

"Man, Lily, relax," said Evanna.

"Excuse me? I am not a man. And I will _not _relax," said Lily with anger in her eyes. Evanna decided it would be best if she just stayed back.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," said Sirius with a smirk on his face. Lily raised her wand.

"Lily! You'll get detention. It's probably you're boggart," said Evanna. She had muttered the last part under her breath.

"Hah. No, people with red or orange hair don't get detention from Cotes. He probably had an ex-girlfriend with that hair color. I mean really, who would stay with that man," said Sirius.

Students started laughing in the crowd, but no one was laughing harder than James.

"I mean honestly. Who would stay with the man? His moustache for one, and his oh so pleasant personality," said Sirius.

The crowd stopped laughing, and Evanna's hands were at her mouth.

"What, what did I say?" asked Sirius. Even James had stopped laughing, he still wanted to, but he wasn't.

"Turn around mate," whispered James.

Sirius turned around, and Professor Cotes was standing right behind him.

"Hello Mr. Black. Tell me more of your magnificent theory, we can maybe discuss my love life through detention?" said Professor Cotes.

"I erm…was talking about James and Lily," said Sirius.

"Oh, and when did James grow a moustache?" asked Cotes.

"Ew, that red head? No thanks," said James quietly, but Lily heard him.

"Any more excuses Mr. B-" started Cotes.

"Excuse me! Ew?" yelled Lily.

"Don't you dare speak when I do. Evans, Potter, Black, dentition!" shouted Cotes.

"Detention?" whispered Lily in a worried tone.

Evanna smiled. She wasn't smiling at the fact that Lily had gotten detention, she was smiling at the fact that Lily and James would one day get married. Students were standing there motionless staring at their professor.

"Class dismissed!" said Professor Cotes. "Except for you four," he said pointing at Lily, Evanna, James and Sirius. Everyone got out quickly.

"I'm sorry Lily," whispered Severus quietly as he walked by Lily.

"Why are you smiling?" professor Cotes asked Evanna.

"I can't tell you," said Evanna.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Professor Cotes.

Evanna sighed. "Because, if I tell anyone, our world can be destroyed. Professor Dumbledore said so," said Evanna. She wasn't lying, but no one believed her.

"Fascinating, you can explain more in detention," said Cotes.

Evanna grunted. The next minutes, Evanna, Sirius, James and Lily were following Cotes out of the room. They were half way there, when they met McGonagall.

"Where are you taking these students?" asked McGonagall.

"Detention," replied Cotes. The way the two were talking, it seemed as if they didn't like each other much. McGonagall looked at Sirius and James, as if this is what she was expecting, her expression changed when she saw Lily.

"Ms. Evans, you managed yourself to get in detention as well?" asked McGonagall.

Lily nodded, still not believing _she _was in detention.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Lily tried to explain.

"I think you send too many students to detention. I just had Bellatrix, I sent her back to the common room by the way," said McGonagall.

Cotes rolled his eyes. Sirius and James smirked. Minerva looked at Lily, and then at Cotes, she then sighed. McGonagall started to walk away slowly.

"Professor Cotes," Evanna began.

McGonagall stopped walking, she wanted to know what Evanna had to say.

"Yes, Evanna?" asked Professor Cotes.

"I can't serve detention right now, because I have to go see the Headmaster. This is the only time I can before lunch, and it's really important," said Evanna.

"You can tell me what it is, and I shall decide if it's important or not," snapped Cotes.

"Actually, it is important; I have straight orders from Dumbledore to send Evanna straight to his office if she needs to discuss this," said McGonagall.

_Wow, _thought Evanna.

"What is this secretive thing being discussed?" asked Professor Cotes.

"No one knows, it's between the Headmaster and Evanna," said McGonagall.

"Could it be about the war stirring up?" asked Cotes, forgetting that the children were still standing there. They all stared at him in surprise.

"What war?" asked Sirius.

"Yea, why do we not know of this war?" asked James.

"Because, it is none of your business, now keep walking. McGonagall, will you please make sure Evanna gets to the Headmasters' office, and not anywhere else?" asked Professor Cotes, looking at McGonagall. McGonagall nodded, not saying another word. Evanna followed McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. They walked there in awkward silence, McGonagall wanted to ask Evanna so much, but she couldn't. She's had to wait till the Headmaster thought it be appropriate for her to know. They reached the ugly gargoyle, and McGonagall said the password.

"Here you are," said McGonagall.

"Thanks," said Evanna, as she slowly opened the big door to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Evanna, I was just thinking of coming to you. Strange place this world," said Dumbledore as he smiled. Evanna smiled and nodded, then took a seat on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I need to ask you _two _questions, if that's fine," said Evanna.

"I don't see why I would have a problem with that," said Dumbledore as he chuckled. "Ask away,"

"Okay, first of all, do you know the future?" asked Evanna. "And the future I know of, is that true? How can that be true? Did J.K. Rowling know the future?" asked Evanna.

Dumbledore chuckled, Evanna didn't find anything amusing at all.

"Ms. Rowling, extraordinary witch she was," started Dumbledore. "She wrote the future, from the past, not even I know the future. And you are not to tell anyone," sad Dumbledore.

"How, and I remember that I am not to tell anyone the future," said Evanna.

"As I always say, there are a few curious things in this world," said Dumbledore.

Evanna wanted to know more, but she had a more important question to ask.

My second question was, how do I get out of here?" asked Evanna, slightly worried.

"Death, I'm afraid the only answer is death," said Dumbledore looking at his glass which was half-full of water. The water lay there, perfectly still.

"Death? I don't understand," said Evanna.

"To get out, a person must kill themselves. However, this person cannot already be dying, and they must be under the age of twenty-five," said Dumbledore, who actually seemed upset.

"Oh, that's it?" asked Evanna. "That's pretty easy,"

"Yes, but I don't think you'll be thinking that when the time comes," said Dumbledore.

Evanna sighed. "That's what I thought," she said. "Thank you so much Professor, I must leave now," said Evanna. She got up the comfortable red chair, and left the room.

_I could've sword that chair was blue last time _thought Evanna. Evanna skipped to the great hall, it was now lunch time. Her stomach was grumbling, but she decided to avoid the great hall since Professor Cotes was in there. She sighed, and walked on. She was day-dreaming about random stuff, when she bumped into McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry," said Evanna apologetically.

"It's fine. Professor Cotes wants me to tell you that he will serve your detention next week," said McGonagall.

"How come?" asked Evanna.

"You can go ask him," said McGonagall.

"Sorry, and thanks," said Evanna.

After hearing the great news, Evanna decided to have lunch after all. Evanna was heading over to the Slytherin table, when James and Sirius stopped her as soon as she walked by the Gryffindor table.

"Tell us now!" yelled Sirius.

"Tell you what?" asked Evanna acting all innocent.

"About the war," said James as he gritted his teeth.

Heads turned from all tables. The teachers sat there, in the front of the hall, they couldn't hear Evanna, but they noticed the sudden quietness. Professor Cotes' eyebrow rose.

"I don't know anything about _that_. And even if I did, like I would tell two idiot Gryffindors like you," said Evanna, ignoring the heads that were turned to her. She walked to the Slytherin table, receiving glares from all the Gryffindors. She silently sat down, and to her surprise, there was beef casserole in her plate. She was just thinking about beef casserole. Evanna sat down and ate it, Bellatrix was giving her a death stare. Evanna felt as if _everyone_ was glaring at her. She lost her appetite, so she decided to go to the library. When she got there, she saw Remus sitting there, alone.

_Today's a full moon _thought Evanna. Evanna went and sat down next to Remus.

"Hello Remus," said Evanna.

"Hello," replied Remus.

"What ya doin'?" Evanna asked.

"I'm just getting ready for muggles Studies," said Remus.

"Muggle Studies? Ooh, I hear that's boring," said Evanna.

The two decided to sit together and prepare for their next class.

"I need to know what's going on!" exclaimed James.

"Why?" asked Peter. James had let Peter sit down next to him today.

"Because Peter, I like knowing," snapped James.

Peter didn't say another word. They ate in silence, whispering about something occasionally. Five minutes before the next class was about to start, the food magically all disappeared.

"Better get to your classes," announced Dumbledore. Students started to leave the great hall, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins had formed a single file line, and the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were walking in a big crowd.

"Which class mate?" asked Sirius.

"Muggle Studies," replied James.

When they got to Muggle Studies, Remus and Evanna were already there, sitting on different tables. There was no teacher in the room, but the students all walked in anyway. As soon as all the students sat down, a lady walked in wearing heels and glasses. She had black hair in a half pony, and a black skirt. The woman had a slight tan, and her eyes were dark brown, she was pretty good-looking.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies students," said the teacher as she walked in the room quickly. "I am Almyra Burbage. You may call me Professor Burbage. I have a teacher assistant named Arthur. Arthur…where are you?" she said looking around. Professor Burbage seemed like a perky, but also very confused teacher.

"Here Professor," said Arthur Weasley. Arthur had orange hair, of course, but he was quite thin. He had that goofy look in his eyes and a kind smile on his face.

"Oh good," said the Professor. "Today, we will be testing your knowledge, does anyone know here what a lighty bulb is?" asked the Professor.

"Light bulb," corrected Arthur.

"Thank you dear," said Professor Burbage.

Many purebloods had confused looks on their faces, and halfbloods/muggleborns were rolling their eyes.

"A light bulb is a glass thing, which brightens up a room. It is triggered by a light switch," Evanna said as she raised her hand. No one else bothered, so it might as well be her.

"Good good, you're name?" said Professor Burbage.

"Evanna Mil- Felton. Evanna Felton," said Evanna. She hadn't told anyone her real name wasn't Evanna Felton. Felton was a fake last name; she was overly obsessed with Tom Felton.

"Good job Evanna," said Professor Burbage.

"Thanks," said Evanna smiling.

"Kiss up," Evanna heard Sirius whisper, he had just happened to take the seat behind her.

"We'll talk after class," Evanna whispered looking behind her.

Sirius nodded. They learned about the light bulb in class today, and had to write a one page essay about it. As soon as class was dismissed, the students ran out of class. When Evanna got out, Sirius was standing in the corner.

"As I was saying, just because I know more doesn't make me a kiss up,"

"You don't know more than me. Tell me something about my past," said Sirius grinning.

Evanna grinned widely. "Okay then. You live in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, that's the Black house. You're uncle Phineas Nigellus Black is the least popular headmaster at Hogwarts, you're mothers name is Walburga, and you're whole family follows the pure-blood mania," said Evanna. Sirius stared at Evanna, he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. The information that Evanna had given him, only James knew about it. "You're a dark witch!" yelled Sirius as he ran away. _Dark witch? _thought Evanna. She didn't mean to scare Sirius, he asked her a question, and she told him the answer, nothing dark about it. "James! James!," shouted Sirius as he ran in to the Gryffindor common room. James was sitting there, trying to figure out how a light bulb worked. He was sitting with Remus, who had invited Peter over since Peter was sitting alone. "What is it Sirius?" asked James. "Evanna…don't go near her," said Sirius "Why?" asked James and Remus in unison. "She's a dark witch," whispered Remus. Remus let out a laugh. "What?" asked James, raising his eye-brow. "I asked her to tell me something about my childhood, and she gave me my whole life story! She even knows about my uncle, you're the only one outside of the Black family who knows about my uncle," said Sirius. "That doesn't mean she's a dark witch, just because she knows about your past," said Remus as he sighed. "How could she find out then?" asked Sirius. "Remus is right…maybe Bellatrix told her," said Sirius. Peter was sitting there, observing the conversation between the three boys. "Okay, I may be over-reacting, but you better watch out. I mean there _was _something to do with a war, and she supposedly plays _some _role in it," said Sirius. "Yea, Peter, warn the Gryffindors…tell them to be careful around her," ordered James. Peter enthusiastically nodded and was off. Remus looked toward the ceiling, rolling his eyes. The three boys, Remus, Sirius and James sat in silence for about five minutes; Lily then came. "Peter just told me the most ridiculous thing!" "Oh dear, why'd Peter tell _you_," groaned James. "How so very sweet f you to join us today Ms. Lily," said Sirius. "You're spreading rumors! How would you like it if people were spreading rumors about you?" asked Lily. "Wouldn't mind it, and it's NOT a rumor," said Sirius. "She might've stalked you, but that doesn't mean she's evil, okay?" said Lily. Scott came in with a cross McGonagall, the discussion ended right there. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Enjoy :)**

McGonagall looked quite scary at the moment. Sirius tried to hide behind James, but James stepped out of the way of Sirius.

"Hello boys," said McGonagall in an angry tone.

"H-hello," replied Sirius.

"Spreading rumors are we?" asked McGonagall.

"We're not spreading rumors, we're trying to protect our friends," said James.

"IF the ministry heard this rumor, they might think it's about the-"

"War?" interrupted Sirius.

"Yes!" roared McGonagall.

"Tell us about what war," said James.

"Do not try and change the subject Potter," said McGonagall.

Lily was standing there scared, but no one was more terrified than Peter. Lily looked at the clock, it was 1:45 PM.

"Professor, may I leave? I need to get to my next class," asked Lily.

"And which class is that?" asked McGonagall.

"Transfiguration," said Lily quietly.

McGonagall ran out the room, remembering that she had a class to get ready for.

"Thanks Lily," said Sirius.

"I didn't remind her for you," said Lily. She left the room, she was walking in the hall way when she met Severus.

"Oh...hey Lily," said Severus.

"Hello Severus," said Lily smiling and nodding.

"Been a while," said Severus.

"Yea," said Lily chuckling.

"Too busy with your Gryffindor friends," blurted out Severus by mistake.

"No, you're too busy with your Slytherin friends!" Exclaimed Lily; surprised that Severus would say something like that. Severus stomped off, not looking back at Lily even once. They were both quite hurt. Severus used to wait out of the Gryffindor common room so that they could get to class together, he hadn't waited to Lily for a while now. Lily sighed, and then continued walking, when she bumped into Evanna.

"Oops…sorry Lily!" Exclaimed Evanna.

"It's fine," said Lily.

"Why are you feeling sad?" asked Evanna. Evanna actually knew it had something to with Severus.

_How does she know I'm upset?_ Thought Lily.

"No reason, just tired," lied Lily.

"Oh…I really scared Sirius yesterday," said Evanna as she laughed.

"Mmhmm," said Lily as she wondered about if Evanna knew about that dark witch thing. "I don't think you're evil, but how did you know about Sirius?" asked Lily after a few minutes of silence.

"I just know stuff," said Evanna, which was the truth.

They got to class, and decided to sit together. In front of every seat was an animal. The animals were all birds. I front of Lily's seat, there was a crow, a robin in front of Sirius's seat, and a crow was also in front James. The first year Gryffindors were all giving Evanna weird glances. The only Gryffindor, beside Lily, that was normal toward Evanna was Remus. Evanna decided she rather sit with a Slytherin than receive weird looks from everyone. She sat down next to Beth.

"Nice of you to join us," said Beth coldly.

"What do you mean?" asked Evanna.

"You're a Slytherin, then why aren't you loyal to your house?" asked Beth.

Evanna stared at Beth, speechless.

"Welcome students," said McGonagall.

A few Gryffindors nodded at McGonagall, none of the Slytherins showed _any_ respect toward her.

"Now, today we will be transforming these birds into water goblets," said McGonagall. "You tap your wand three times, and then _Fera Verto," _said McGonagall as she turned a bird into a water goblet. There were some "oohs," from the class.

"Peter, try the spell," said McGonagall.

There was a look of hesitation on his face. He confronted his bird, tapped his wand three times.

"Fera Verto," said Peter.

Nothing happened to the goblet, which made Peter turn pink. McGonagall sighed.

"Sirius, you try," said McGonagall.

"Fera Verto," said Sirius, a grin on his face.

The goblet transformed perfectly. All the students in the room tried transforming their birds into water goblet, only some succeeded. Evanna had surprisingly done a pretty god job, it took a few tries, but she got it. James was particularly good at transfiguration, so it was pretty easy for him. After an hour McGonagall spoke.

"Good, your homework is to practice this spell, and read the first two chapters of _**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration **_which talks about the spell," said McGonagall. "Class dismissed,"

"Get the spell? But that's too hard," complained Peter.

"Well then, you should get practicing," said McGonagall.

Sirius snickered. "That's pretty easy," he said smiling.

"Yea, but muggle studies." Said James as he sighed.

"Just ask for help from someone," said Sirius.

"And who would that be?" asked James.

"Not sure," said Sirius.

They left the classroom, to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got there, they saw Elmory sitting there, and she was muggle born. Sirius grinned at James, and James grinned back.

"You thinking' what I'm thinking mate?" asked Sirius.

James nodded in reply. They slowly walked up to Elmory-who was doing her Muggle Studies homeword.

_Perfect. _thought James.

"Hello Elmory," said James.

"Huh? Oh..hello," said Elmory as she blushed. James took advantage of this.

"You have really nice handwriting," said James as he leaned over to see her homework.

"Errm thanks," said Elmory.

"Hey, if you're not busy of course, would you help me with my homework?" asked James.

There was a moment of silence; Elmory couldn't believe what James had just asked her.

"James," came Remus from behind. "You must do your own homework," he said.

"But it's impossible! Have YOU done it," James replied.

"Yes, it's quite easy," replied Remus.

Feeling awkward, Elmory left and went up to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Remus, please, I need help," said James.

"Why don't you ask Lily for help?" said Sirius. Sirius knew Lily didn't like James, and James didn't like Lily. Sirius and James both started laughing at once.

"What's so funny?" asked Peter who had now emerged from the Boys Dormitory.

"Asking Lily for help," said Sirius as he laughed.

"That's actually not funny, we both did our Muggle Studies homework together," said Remus.

The laughing stopped. Peter left the room, since he had nothing to do there at the moment.

"So you can help us?" asked James.

"No, I'm a bit busy tonight," said Remus staring at the clock. "Lily. She's really easy to make friends with, she's really nice," said Remus as he left the room to go to the library. He wanted to be left alone right now. When he was almost there, he saw a plump boy cowering against the wall. There were two other boys pointing wands at him and calling him names, he also saw Severus, but Severus was just standing there keeping watch. Remus ran back to get a teacher, when he bumped into James and Sirius who were stalking him.

"Whoa there, where ya headed?" asked Sirius.

"I need to get a teacher, Peter," said Remus.

Remus didn't stay to explain anything; he got up and started running again.

"Umm what?" asked Sirius.

"Dunno," said James.

They walked some more, when they saw what Remus was talking about.

"Hey!" yelled James

The three boys, Mulciber, Avery and Severus turned around. Their faces suddenly wore a worried expression.

"Yea?" asked Mulciber, trying to sound tough.

"Leave him alone," said Sirius.

"Why? This fat kid's your friend?" asked Mulciber, as Avery snickered.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" asked Sirius.

"That's what I would expect from a couple of blood traitors like yourself," said Avery.

"FLIPENDO!" Shouted James and Sirius at the same time, Mulciber and Avery flew back, and hit the wall. They both passed out; Severus ran out of the scene. James and Sirius stared at their wands, then at the passed out bodies.

"Shoot," said James, as he threw his wand on the ground.

Evanna had just entered, and her eyes opened wide when she saw the bodies.

"Are they…are they dead?" asked Evanna/.

"Umm no, they just passed out," said Sirius.

"Oh yea, they can't be dead," said Evanna, forcing a laugh.

Right then Remus arrived with McGonagall. The first thing they saw were the bodies on the ground, and Sirius and James above them. Remus made an "o" with his mouth.

"Ooh, you're in trouble," said Evanna. Sirius and James gave Evanna a death stare.

"Boys! What have you done!" asked McGonagall.

Peter had been cowering in the corner the whole time, when he finally built up the courage to speak.

` "I-I can explain," muttered Peter.

James and Sirius stared at him in surprise, but no one was more surprised than Evanna. Peter was the biggest coward she knew, and he was standing up to McGonagall.

"Then please do so Mr. Pettigrew," said McGonagall.

"These two were calling me names, and then James jumped in and saved me," said Peter.

Sirius' mouth hung open wide, and James raised his eye-brow. He didn't jump anywhere,

"Actually, Professor, Peter was being bullied by these two disgusting Slytherins, then Sirius and I came to help, "said James.

"Helping doesn't mean knocking your opponent un-conscious, it means go get a teacher," said McGonagall.

"They would've ran away by then!" said Sirius.

"Take these two to Madam Pomfrey," said McGonagall.

The boys could tell by McGonagall's facial expression that the conversation had ended. James and Sirius plugged their noses with one hand, and then dragged them with one arm with the other hand. McGonagall sighed, trying to hide the smile that was forming. The three boys went back to the Gryffindor common room to relax for a while.

"How many minutes?" asked James.

"Till what?" asked Sirius.

"Flying class," said James with a wide grin on his face.

"Fifteen!" exclaimed Sirius.

They were looking really forward to flying class. They decided to play a game of exploding Snap to pass the time. Even while playing exploding snap, ten minutes seemed like an hour.

"Five minutes left!" yelled Sirius,

James smiled widely.

"Let's go mate!" he said.

The two ran out to where flying classes were supposed to be held, they had class with-the Slytherins. James sighed; he had to put up with Slytherins for the whole year. The Slytherins would probably somehow mess this up too.

"Welcome young Gryffindors and Slytherins," said the teacher. She had purple hair and red eyes. She looked younger than Madam Hooch did when she was teaching here, must be her mother. Before Madam Hooch became flying teacher. "Today we will be learning the basics, everyone stand on the left side of your broom,"

The students did as they were told, some were rolling their eyes just for fun.

"Now, put your right hand out, and say up," said the professor.

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

James' broom went up the second time he tried, and Sirius only took five attempts.

"Up," said Evanna; nothing happened. "Up," she said a little more fiercely. "Up!" she said, half shouting. "UP!" she yelled. "I ORDER YOU! UP!" she screamed.

Everyone was staring at Evanna, and some people were trying to hold back laughs. The teacher cleared her throat.

"You are meant to call the broomstick, not shout at it. Like so; up," said the professor. The broomstick went straight up into the professor's hand.

"Like so," Evanna muttered under her breath.

"Anything you would like to say?" asked the Professor.

"No," said Evanna, throwing the professor a glare.

The professor smiled at Evanna, which made Evanna hate her even more. The professor looked at her watch, and there were only five minutes left of class.

"Just a reminder, the Quidditch teams are looking for more players, it's very unlikely a first year will make it in, but anything can happen at Hogwarts," said the Professor. "Class dismissed,"

She was right, anything could happen at Hogwarts.

"Quidditch?" asked Severus to himself.

Sirius and James started laughing hard.

"You thinking of joining? Your hair will probably be all over the place," said James.

"You can't even ride a broom!" exclaimed Sirius.

Lily started getting really angry. She was going to shout, but she decided to save it for the common room.

"Professor, when are Quidditch auditions?" asked James, once the place had cleared out a little. The professor smiled.

"Come back in an hour," she said, slightly chuckling.

"Thanks," said James. Sirius and James walked to their dormitory.

"SHOOT!" yelled Sirius; they were right outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" asked James.

"Homework, if we go to Quidditch try outs, then we eat dinner, we won't really have time for homework. We usually do fun stuff at night," said Sirius with a grin.

"What fun stuff?" came Evanna's voice from behind. Evanna's face wore a wide grin.

"Shut up you!" yelled Sirius, trying to hold back his laugh.

"A little young for that sort of stuff?" asked Scott, who had just emerged out of nowhere. Evanna rolled her eyes, and then laughed.

"Aren't you a little old to be eavesdropping?" asked Evanna. She knew the answer; you can never be too old to eavesdrop.

"No, and shouldn't you be in another common room?" asked Scott, he had her there. Evanna muttered something, and left.

"Evanna wait!" yelled Sirius.

Evanna stopped talking and turned around.

"What are you doing?" whispered James.

"Watch and learn," said Sirius.

"What?" asked Evanna.

"Have you done your Muggle studies homework yet?" asked Sirius,

"Oh! So now you want help from the dark witch?" asked Evanna, who was very offended.

"Evanna…we're friends, I wasn't really serious about that," said Sirius.

"But you ARE Sirius," said Evanna, with a devilish grin.

Sirius gasped, his mouth opened wide.

"Evanna! You used MY joke against me, we are no longer friends," said Sirius, who was making things way more dramatic than they had to be. Evanna rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, we were never friends," said Evanna.

"Evanna. Don't do this to me, how can you say that?" asked Sirius.

Evanna walked away, leaving Sirius just sitting there.

"Nice," said James laughing. "Now, watch a professional," he said with a grin. Sirius followed James to the library, since that's where Evanna would usually go. They saw her there, sitting in the corner reading a book.

"The library?" asked Sirius, with a dramatic tone.

"It's the only way," said James, looking to his side.

Sirius nodded, shutting his eyes tight. They both walked up to the table where Evanna was sitting, and awkwardly stood there.

"You're blocking my light, what do you want?" asked Evanna with a firm tone.

"Evanna, please, we need your help," said James.

"No," said Evanna.

James looked at Evanna sadly.

_Damn, they're hot _thought Evanna. _Stay strong Ev, stay strong._

"No…I said no," said Evanna.

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"Because, you two are jerks," said Evanna.

"How are we jerks?" asked James.

"Yea, we're the sweetest people you'll ever meet," said Sirius with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yea," said Evanna, even more sarcastically.

Remus came from behind, holding a small little book.

"Here's the book you wanted-oh," said Remus, stopping when he saw Sirius and James.

"I thought you were busy," said Sirus.

"I was busy, still am," said Remus.

"Then what are you doing here in the library?" asked Sirius.

"Waiting," said Remus.

"For?" asked James.

A look of hesitation passed Remus's face.

"He's waiting! Now leave him alone!" exclaimed Evanna.

People in the library glared at Evanna, and the librarian told her to quiet down.

"Sorry," Evanna whispered.

"Fine then," said James as he stormed out of the library. Sirius followed James, till they got to the end of the hallway.

"Okay, what now?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, she'll help us al right," said James with a grin,

"Got a plan mate?" asled Sirius,

"Yup," said James.

"Well…are you gonna tell me?" said Sirius laughing.

"Just watch mate, just watch," said James. James walked away, leaving Sirius confused.

"MATE!" yelled Sirius.

"What," asked James.

"Quidditch," he said in quiet voice.

The two boys ran as fast as they could outside to where the Quidditch try-outs were being held. They pushed people in the hallways, and received many glares. To their surprise, they were still going on. There were only a few people left now, Sirius and James ran to get in line. The Professor smiled when she saw them, she actually wasn't expecting them to show up.

"Sirius, what are you trying out for?" asked the Professor. "Oh wait, aren't you first years? I am so sorry, first years can't try out," said the Professor. Siriuss and James walked to the Great Hall in a very cross mood.

"Wonder where he is," whispered James.

"Dunno," said Sirius.

Evanna walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. The person closest to her was Beth, and Beth was sitting three feet away from Evanna.

"Beth," said Evanna with a sigh.

"Yea?" asked Beth.

"What' wrong with everyone?" asked Evanna.

Bet moved closer to Evanna, so that she could whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong is that-"began Beth.

"-is that I'm muggle-born?" asked Evanna.

"No, I honestly don't care about that stuff," whispered Beth talking so quiet that only Evanna could hear her.

"Really?" asked Evanna surprised.

"Yea, but what's wrong is that you're not loyal to your house," said Beth.

"Ugh, sorry, I will be now, friends?" asked Evanna.

"Yes," answered Beth with a smile.

"Thanks," said Evanna, returning a smile. Evanna was desperate for a friend at the moment, she had Lily and Remus, but they were Gryffindors. She needed a Slytherin friend. Severus entered the Great Hall and sat down in front of Evanna.

"Hello," said Evanna.

Severus nodded back at Evanna. Evanna ate feeling much better than she was just ten minutes ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Enjoy, and please review :)**

That night Evanna went to sleep missing her mother more than ever. She felt extremely guilty at the moment, her real name was Evanna Miles, and she changed it just because she was in love with some actor. She missed her real family, she missed her real name, and she missed her real friends. At the moment, she actually wanted to leave Hogwarts. You wouldn't be able to see her mother after several years, and to see her she had to kill herself. However, Evanna didn't want to end her adventure quite yet, she would go to the Muggle World soon, even though everyone she knows won't be there, she still wanted to go.

"Good night mum," Evanna whispered, and she fell asleep.

Severus walked downstairs to the common room, and he saw a blonde kid older than him sitting there. His hair was quite long, and quite smooth.  
>"Trying to sneak out are we?" asked the blonde kid.<p>

"What? No, I just can't sleep," said Severus honestly.

"Of course," said the blonde kid.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Severus.

"My name's Lucius; Prefect I am, have to make sure no one sneaks out of the common room at night. You see, we have something to live up to, certain expectations, unlike the other houses, they have nothing to live up to. We're…different, you know? Better than the others, and we like to show it," said the kid.

Severus took a more careful look at the kid, he looked quite sleepy.

"Do you want me to stand guard for the night?" asked Severus

The kid laughed. "And if someone tries to sneak out?" asked Lucius.

"They would think it's you, and I can flipendo, I honestly can," said Severus.

"Hmm...What would you want in return?" asked Lucius.

Severus came here to help, but he did want something, maybe Lucius could help.

"I need to learn some spells," said Severus, thinking hard.

Lucius smiled wide. "To protect yourself from your enemies, yes, okay, good night," said Lucius; as he stepped upstairs. Severus sat there all night, he fell asleep after 4 hours' but lucky for him, no one tried to sneak out. Evanna came downstairs early today, even though she was usually the last one downstairs. She saw Severus sleeping there, and was pretty confused.

"Severus, Severus!" Evanna said as she shook Severus awake. He slowly woke up, and he nearly jumped when he saw Evanna. Evanna couldn't stop laughing at Severus' expression. Severus got up, and went upstairs to the Boys Dormitory.

"Hey Evanna, you're up early," said Beth as she came downstairs.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" said Evanna with a smile.

"Crap," said Beth.

"What?" asked Evanna.

"I didn't write my Muggle Studies report, its due today, isn't it?" said Beth.

"Ugh, come on, let's go to the library," said Evanna.

When Evanna and Beth got to the library, Sirius and James were there. Evanna was so surprised, her mouth made an "o". Remus wasn't there, which made Evanna feel bad for him, he's probably be so tired today.

"What are they doing here?" whispered Beth.

"Dunno," said Evanna, as she stepped into the library.

Evanna purposely sat down on the table nearest to Sirius and James, just to annoy them. She also kind of wanted to help them for some off reason, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Good morning," said Sirius coldly.

"Good morning!" said Evanna in a cheerful tone. "What brings you here on this fine morning?" she asked.

"Homework," said James firmly.

"Same," said Evanna with a smile.

Beth couldn't help but laugh. Evanna smiled at Beth, then sat down.

"Okay then, why do you think Muggles need electricity?" asked Evanna.

"To see of course, they don't have wands," said Beth.

"Yea, then you just write down how a light bulb works!" said Evanna, who was getting excited.

"Yea…I have no idea," said Beth.

Sirius and James sighed, and Evanna knew that they were listening to every word they were saying; but Beth didn't know that.

"Hey, you know about the war?" asked Beth.

"You know about it too?" said James, louder than intended.

"Excuse me? Are you eavesdropping?" asked Beth.

"_No_," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Quiet! Beth, we'll discuss it later, let's get your report done," said Evanna.

It took Beth about thirty minutes to write a very simple two paragraph report-with the help of Evanna. So did Sirius and James, they took three quarters of the information from Evanna.

"Let's get to class now," said Beth. The two girls left the library.

"I need to know about the war," said Sirius; who was beginning to get annoyed.

"I know…the only people who seem to know about it are the Slytherins," said James, narrowing his eyes.

As Evanna and Beth were walking to Muggle Studies, Evanna bumped into Cotes who was back from his break.

"Oh, sorry!" said Evanna.

"It's quite fine Ms. Felton," said Cotes. "Oh, and by the way, I have decided not to take your detention, since I am too busy, I won't be this forgiving next time though,"

"Thanks and yea…" said Evanna.

Cotes left, and Beth gave Evanna a weird look. Evanna just shrugged. Evanna had a problem free life, not including Sirius and James' taunts, up until Christmas.

"Evanna! Wake up! Its Christmas!" exclaimed Beth as she woke Evanna up.

"So? It's not like I'll get any presents," said Evanna as she moaned, and put the pillow over her head.

"You've got some!" said Beth, she wasn't lying.

"I do?" said Evanna. She jumped off the bed all of a sudden, got her robe, and ran downstairs. There were two Christmas trees there, one for the Girls and their presents, and one for the guys. Evanna ran to the girls' one. Beth was right, she had one…two…two presents.

_Wow, I feel so loved, _thought Evanna. She was extremely disappointed. She opened her first present, which was quite small; she could tell by the look on Beth's face that the present was from her. It was a beautiful necklace, with a little charm on it that was shaped like a kitten. The necklace said "Evanna," inside of it.

"I love it," squealed Evanna, who put it on at once.

"Really?" asked Beth.

"Yes!" exclaimed Evanna.

Beth opened Evanna's present next. It was a small crystal bottle, with some kind of liquid in it.

"What's this?" asked Beth.

"Liquid luck," said Evanna with a smile.

"How did you make it?" asked Beth.

Evanna had spent two whole months on it. It was difficult, and she failed several times. However, in the end, she finally got it. Beth was starting to feel like her present wasn't good enough; but Evanna loved it immensely. The rest of the Slytherin girls came downstairs now, the guys were still sleeping though.

"Did you touch my presents?" asked Bellatrix.

"Umm no, why?" asked Evanna.

"I don't want Mudblood germs on them," said Bellatrix.

"Whatever major loser," Evanna muttered.

"What?" asked Beth.

"Nothing," said Evanna.

Beth raised an eyebrow at Evanna.

"I need to go to Dumbledore, see ya later," said Evanna; and she left the room. "I'll open my other present later,"

"Oh umm, okay," said Beth quietly. Beth picked up Evanna's present, and it was a card; Beth didn't open it though. She didn't want it to get ruined, so she kept it with her for safe-keeping.

Evanna walked to Professor Dumbledore's office, it was quite cold. However, the decorations inside the castle were beautiful. There were sparkly things hanging everywhere, and Flitwick was decorating the ginormous Christmas tree. There were Christmas carols playing in the background, and the atmosphere felt…jolly. Evanna remembered Christmas with her mum and sister, they would have a family reunion, and they would all take a picture with their Santa hats on. There was nothing of the sort here; Evanna got to Dumbledore's office lost in her thoughts.

"Cockroach Cluster," she said.

It didn't work, the Head Master had changed the password. Evanna groaned, and started naming random foods from the Wizarding World. She was going to kick the Gargoyle when Professor McGonagall came.

"And what are you doing here at the Head Master's office?" asked the Professor.

"I need to see the Head Master," said Evanna.

"Eget," said the Professor as she sighed.

The Gargoyle started to move, and a huge door appeared. Evanna's face suddenly held a grin, which soon disappeared when she remembered why she was here.

"Thank you Professor," said Evanna as she stepped into the elevator-door. It led her straight to the Headmaster's door, and when she opened it, she was quite surprised. Lily was inside sitting in front of the Headmaster, but she didn't look upset at all. Evanna slowly stepped inside the huge room.

"Oh hello Evanna, what brings you here on this fine day?" asked the Headmaster, who had a smile on his face. Evanna looked outside one of the windows in the room, and it was snowing outside.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something," said Evanna.

"Go on," said the Professor.

Evanna uncomfortably looked at Lily, and then decided it wasn't really a secret. "Can I stay at Hogwarts for the winter break?" asked Evanna. Harry and Ron had stayed their first year, so Evanna was sure she would be allowed.

"I am afraid, that this year First Years are not allowed to stay at Hogwarts," said the Professor. Evanna stared at the Professor, speechless.

"Evanna, you can come stay at our house, my parents wouldn't mind," said Lily.

"No, it's fine, I'll get a hotel," said Evanna, who knew she had no money to rent out a whole room. She was also pretty sure they wouldn't let anyone under the age of thirteen rent a room.

"But, they wouldn't allow that," said Lily.

"Did I say hotel? I mean…I can go to my friend's house," said Evanna. This was another lie, all of Evanna's friends had disappeared with her family, and they weren't in this world, even if she went over to the Muggle World. They were basically on another planet.

"Oh, that's good. I must leave now Headmaster," said Lily with a smile.

When Lily left, Evanna sat down in the chair which was occupied by her. Professor Dumbledore had a concerned look on his face; he was actually worried for Evanna.

"Ms. Felton, this is something I found," he said.

Evanna looked, and saw it was a bag. Identical to the one which she found at the station the day she arrived at Hogwarts. When she opened it, there were many Muggle Supplies. Well, a few, there was all her money which she had saved up in her world where she was a Muggle. It was about $200, which would get her quite a lot in the Muggle World. Then she remembered it was only 100 pounds; she was in London.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Evanna.

"It was my pleasure, and I am truly sorry that you cannot stay here," said the Headmaster.

"It's not your fault," said Evanna, as she got up and left. Evanna decided to go to the Slytherin Common Room. As she was walking she ran into Lily.

"Oh Evanna, I was looking for you," said Lily.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Evanna.

Lily started to laugh. "No, I just wanted to say that your gift is from Remus and I, you know, the card," said Lily with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't really get to my presents yet, but thanks so much," said Evanna.

"Welcome," said Lily, and she walked off.

Evanna started walking toward the Slytherin Common Room once again. When she got there, Beth was sitting on the couch, she looked king of upset.

"Hey Beth, is anything wrong?" asked Evanna.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong…here, it's your present, I didn't want it to get ruined," said Beth, handing Evanna the card.

"Okay…" said Evanna, not believing Beth.

Evanna opened the card, wondering what was in it.

"Go to the Owlery," was all it said. Evanna decided to go to the Owlery right away, since she had nothing else to do. Evanna finally got to the Owlery, it was quite loud. She looked around, and didn't get why she was supposed to be here. She thought it was just a prank, when there was an owl with a pink ribbon on its leg in front of the window. The pink ribbon was attached to a piece of parchment, which had Evanna's name on it. Evanna was so happy right now, she just stood there staring at her owl grinning. On top of everything, it was a Snow Owl.

_Naming it Luna _thought Evanna. All of a sudden, Lily came in.

"Hello Evanna," she said.  
>Evanna nearly jumped. "Oh umm, hey," said Evanna.<p>

Lily smiled. "Do you like the owl?" she asked.

"Like? I love it! I was just about to ask Santa for one," said Evanna as she smiled.

"Well, good," said Lily as she laughed.

Evanna smiled at Lily.

"Did you think of a name for it?" asked Lily.

"Yea, Luna," said Evanna.

"That's a nice name," said Lily.

Evanna nodded.

"Oh, I wanted to say once again, you can always come to my house if you need," said Lily.

"Thanks," said Evanna.

"No problem," said Lily.

**Evanna In The Muggle World:**

Evanna was walking around the Muggle World in robes at the moment, which looked quite odd.

_First things first, gotta find some clothes _thought Evanna. Evanna stepped into a grocery store which also sold clothes. She found a nice green sweater-like shirt, and a pair of jeans. Since she found them on clearance, it only cost her 10 pounds. Evanna went over to the section that sold tents and sleeping bags and stuff, and spent about 20 pounds there. Lily had told Evanna where she lived, and there just _happened _to be a forest around there. She would camp there, in the forest. If she was about to die, she would just kill herself and go back home.

_That's a good plan _thought Evanna. Evanna left the shop, and felt a sudden chill which caused her to teeth to chatter. She was shivering now, so she decided to put her robes back on. It help a little. Evanna walked for about twenty minutes, when she came to the forest that was near Lily's house. If she was about to die, she had two options; she could run to Lily's house, or kill herself. Evanna smiled at her cleverness. She set up her sleeping bag, and her tent.

"Great, now I start a fire…" said Evanna to herself

Evanna didn't know how to start a fire, and it was snowing. She tried to think back and remember what she had seen in movies, it could help. Nothing came, and the worst thing was that she was an underage witch. She decided to just go into the tent. Evanna heard footsteps, someone was coming.

"Who does Petunia think she is?" Evanna heard someone say.

The girl was Lily. Lily stopped at once when she saw the tent and sleeping bag.

"What the heck," Lily muttered.

_Don't look inside, don't look inside _thought Evanna, who was trying to be as silent as possible. But of course, Lily looked inside and quietly screamed when she saw Evanna.

"Lily, hi," said Evanna as she got out of the tent.

"Evanna? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Lily.

"Camping with my friend," said Evanna.

"Oh really? And what is your friend's name?" asked Lily, suspiciously.

"Bob?" said Evanna, thinking hard.

"You shouldn't be camping alone with a boy you know," said Lily.

"Bob isn't a boy! She's a girl, Bobina," said Evanna.

"Bobina?" asked Lily, trying to hold back a laugh. Lily saw that there was only one sleeping bag. "You lied! You're not here with anyone, you don't _have _a friend do you?" asked Lily.

"No," said Evanna, sighing. "I don't"

"Why'd you lie? Ugh, come with me," said Lily.

Lily helped Evanna back up her tent, and Evanna followed Lily. Lily led her to her house, and insisted that she stayed for Winter Break. Lily opened the door to her house, and her mother was standing right there.

"Hello, Lily, who's this?" she asked.

"Mum, can I have a word please?" asked Lily.

Lily and her mother went into a separate room.

"Mum, I know this is so sudden, but can Evanna please stay here for winter break?" asked Lily.

"Lily, umm, I-"started Lily's mom.

"Please mom, she has nowhere to go, and

"Lily, Lily, calm down, she can stay for as long as she places. Your father isn't home this year either, some company would be nice," said Lily's mom with a laugh.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," came Petunia's voice from behind.

"Why not?" asked Lily's and Petunia's mother.

"She's you know…a freak," said Petunia.

Lily stormed out the room, and her mom followed her. Petunia rolled her eyes, and went up to her room. Evanna had a really good time, at Lily's house, and at Hogwarts for the next four years. All was well, until problems started once again in fifth year.


End file.
